The Brave And The Bold Part 2
by balletangel19
Summary: Transfored to an unknown waste land, Green Lantern and Flash must work together to survive.
1. What A Nuisances

**This story takes place right after the episode "The Brave and The Bold." They never really showed how Flash and John's friendship developed and I wanted to cover that. **

**P.S. This is strictly a buddy-buddy, brotherly pairing only. No slashes!**

**Chapter 1- What a Nuisance**

"No no! Pull up! Pull up!" shouts John Stewart the Green Lantern as a reckless Flash speeds the Javelin 7 towards a skyscraper. Confused and aggravated by John's nagging orders, Flash pulls up, but more towards the left, and comes just inches of clipping the skyscraper with the ship's wing.

Every member of the just Justice League, with the exception of Batman, have been taking turns trying to teach Flash how to fly the Javelin 7. The lessons haven't been going to well, and each member is grateful to get out with their lives after each lesson. Today, it is John's turn on the unfortunate job. This is Flash's tenth flying lesson, and while Flash is having fun with his reckless flying, his comrades are considering the whole thing hopeless and calling it quits.

"See, you had nothing to worry about'" grins a rather proud Flash.

"Are you kidding me?" replies a ticked off John, "Move back. I'm taking the controls."

"No way!" Flash disagrees, "I'm having too much fun. Now, how do you speed this thing up again?"

Flash reaches for a button. "Flash! Don't!" To late, Flash presses a button that spins the ship around hectically, and the ship starts to spin out of control. Fortunately, John is able to retain enough composure to take the controls and gets the ship straight again. Once they are right side up again, Flash has one hand over his mouth and one on his stomach, looking a little green.

"I think maybe that's enough fun for right now."

"Oh really?" John flies the ship back to the Watchtower. After landing the ship in the Javelin bay, Flash has recovered and his goofy attitude returns.

"No that wasn't so bad."

John bangs his head on the control panel, "You've got to be kidding."

Later, that afternoon, John is in the observation chair taking his turn on watch. Actually, he's pretty much doing watch all by himself, sense his partner tends to slack on his duties. He's on monitor duty with the Flash, a.k.a Wally West (though John doesn't know his real name.) John would rather be on duty with 'anybody' other then Flash.

Flash enters the interior deck with his boom box, dancing and singing loudly (and badly), to Snoop Dogg. John cover his ears and yells down from the Observation deck, "Turn that racket down!"

Flash looks up at John, "Hah? What did you say?"

John activates his ring, flies down, and turns off the boom box.

"Hey!" yells Flash, "I was listening to that."

John gives a Batman-like glare at him. "I said, TURN THAT RACKET DOWN! How can you even listen to that garbage?"

Flash is offended, "It's not garbage! It's Snoop Dogg's first album, 'Doggystyle', a real classic, dude." Flash give the thumbs up.

John shakes his head and rolls his eyes, "Classic indeed. How can you even like somebody like Snoop Dogg?"

"I didn't say I liked Snoop Dogg," defenses Flash, "I just like his music."

"Same thing," argues John.

"Is not!"

John shakes his head again, "I don't have time for this. Go someplace where I can't hear that, music."

Flash gives a slight bow, "Yes your highness."

John's face turns red and Flash zooms away.

Green Lantern and the Flash almost never do anything else besides bicker. John doesn't understand why Flash is even in the Justice League. The young, well-meaning; but extremely amateur scarlet speedster is so brash, cocky, flamboyant, implosive, undiscipline, and childish amount other things. Flash rather stuff his face and goof around all the time then be serious about anything, except trying to impress the ladies. He's a lot better at getting himself and the league "into" trouble them getting them out. He almost never uses his head and doesn't have the slightest understanding of duty, at least by John's standard. He loves being a hero and "just loves" the attention he gets with it.

Still, John did have his moments when was fond of the "kid". Like when Flash totally ignored appropriate procedures and put his life on the line to defend John at his trail a few months ago. When he stood up for Wonder Woman being banished from Themyscira (John wasn't present for that, but heard about it later). Then just a few days ago when Flash"outsmarted" (sort of) evil genius Gorilla Grodd, that is only after Flash got them into whirlwinds of trouble. John doesn't understand Flash's never ending optimism and why he can't just accept things the way they are and deal with them, although it is a trait that has helped the league out on occasion.

Flash, on the other hand, thinks that the Green Lantern is stuffy, strict, bossy, insensitive, inflexible, and "WAY" to serious. John likes to plan everything down to the very, very last detail and go strictly by the book, while Flash loves to ditch plans and just go with the flow. Flash thinks that John really should loosen up, laugh, and have fun once in a while, not to mention be more sensitive and friendly to others. John really needs to work on his people skills as well. Wally also has a lot of respect and fondness for John and really looks up to him. Wally sees John as somewhat of a mentor, as well as somebody who really needs a friend, and believes there's an inner child within him that's just screaming to get out.

Flash returns a little while later, this time on the observation deck behind John. Flash is eating something from a cardboard snack carton and drinking a Pepsi. Johns doesn't know that he's behind him.

Flash creeps up and yells into John's ear, "What'cha doing GL?"

"AWW!" screams a startled John. He jumps up and shots Flash an angry glare, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Aw lighten up GL," says Flash, grinning; "Can't a guy a have a little fun?"

"We're on monitor duty," John sternly reminds Flash.

"Yea and it's boring." Flash turns his attention back to his food.

John's eyes widen, "Flash! What are you eating?"

Flash licks his lips, belches, and then shows John the contents of the carton. "Sour cream and onion pringles with ketch-up. Want some?"

John gets a disgusted look on his face, "NO thank you."

Flash then offers John an unopened can of Pepsi, "How about a soda?"

John shakes his head, "I'm on a diet."

Flash zooms off and returns before John can blink with a diet Pepsi, "Here you go."

That wasn't exactly what John had in mind, but he accepts the diet soda. One thing about Flash is that it's hard to stay mad at him for long, even for John, even though it aggravates the stew out of him.

"Would you like to watch some movies, buddy?" asks Flash, "They're doing a triple feature of The Twilight Saga on cable."

John is startled. This isn't the first time Flash has called him buddy. While John 'sort of' considers Flash as a friend, he doesn't really see him as a buddy or anything. "No thank you. You watch way too many movies anyway."

"Ah come on GL," begs Flash, "You and the other guys 'NEVER' have any fun. All you ever do is work. Too much work isn't good for you, you know, especially boring work like monitor duty."

Flash's statement did sort of make sense; much to John's surprise, but now isn't the time to play. "Later Flash. I'm on duty and I can't leave my post. You are too, might I remind you.

Flash sags like a child, "John Stewart, you need to get a life."

Flash zooms off again. John rolls his eyes and looks back at the Earth. As much as he tries to push it out of his mind, Flash was right. John didn't have a life. After more then ten years as a Green Lantern in deep space proceeded by four years in the Marines, John feels so far removed from humanity. He really doesn't feel he even belongs among them anymore.

Unlike John, Flash is right at home among the people of society, especially in his home of Central City. He is out and about mingling with the citizens constantly, and really connects with them. The ladies aren't usually charmed by his sometimes super ego and his reputation as a slip-up and goof ball is well known, but the public generally likes him, especially children. While John won't admit it, that's one quality of Flash's he really envies.

A little while later, Flash appears on the deck again, with a plate of raisons and apples slices. "Hey GL. I'm raiding what's left in the kitchen and thought you might like a snack before I eat it all." (J'onn is supposed to return to the tower later to restock with kitchen.) He rest the plate next to the observation chair, "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

John stares at Flash as he leaves. John doesn't understand it. He always yells at Flash, yet the kid continues to be nice to him. While Flash might be trying to bond with John, the serious and hard-noise Green Lantern just doesn't see how he could ever really be friends with the laid-back and childish Scarlet Speedster.


	2. No Time For Play

**Chapter 2-No Time for Play**

Around 8:00 PM eastern time, 6:00 PM central time, Batman calls the Watchtower and tells Lantern that he and Flash are needed in Gotham City. It is very rare that Batman would call for outside help for his home turf, but with the rest of the Bat family and League occupied elsewhere and Batman himself tied up with several cases, someone needs to keep watch over the largest diamond store in the city. Following a pattern of a mysterious theft who's recently been striking in Gotham, Batman predicts that the diamond store will be his next target, and he's due to strike tonight.

After wrestling Flash away from the Twilight Saga (at the start of New Moon), John and Flash are planted on a rooftop overlooking the diamond store. After more than an hour on the rooftop, Flash is beyond restless. For Flash, steak outs are about as bad as monitor duty, especially when you have someone on your back firmly ordering you to stay put, and putting up a green barrier every time you try to get away. Flash doesn't understand why he can't take breaks every now and then when nothing is happening.

While John the proud solider looks through the binoculars focusing all his attention on the site, Flash stands slumped over on the railing, playing with a rubber band he found. He keeps an eye out for any pretty ladies who might pass buy, but not many people are on this street at all. Aside from the occasional car or pedestrian, there isn't anything of much interest on this street. Most of the surrounding buildings are either daytime shops or offices. The only food places in sight are lunch dailies and a bakery that are already closed, much to the dismay of the always hungry Flash.

This definitely isn't the "fun" section of town.

Flash looks over at John, who looks like he's all business. Fiddling with his rubber band, Flash gets an idea to lighten the mood. He shots the rubber band at John, hitting him on the back of the head. "AWWWW!" John turns and aims his ring, ready for attack.

Flash waves his hands up in defense, "Whoa GL! It's just me."

John shots a very angry look, "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Alright, alright," responses Flash, "You don't have to yell. Just trying to have a little fun is all."

"Flash," says John sternly, "We're not here to have fun. We're here to do a job. Is that clear?"

Flash salutes John, "Yes Sargent Stewart."

John ignores Flash and looks back at the building. Flash huffs and leans back on the railing. He stares at the dark, silent store in front of them. He is so bored he's starting to feel sleeping, not to mention hungry. It's been nearly three hours since he's eaten and it's past his usual dinner time.

"Steak out," grumbles Flash, "I'd much rather have about a couple dozen steak 'ins', in me that is."

"Hush," replies John.

Flash keeps quite for a few seconds until his stomach growls again.

"Hey GL, I'm going to grab some food. You want anything?"

John shoots a disapproving look, "No you're not. You're staying right here!"

"Make me."

Flash takes off down the side of the building. John's ring, however, is as fast as him. As soon as Flash is on the ground, a green walls appears in front of him that he runs into. John then brings him back up.

"HEY! What did you do that for?"

John looks like he's fuming, "We are on duty! We are on steak out! You know what that means? It means we stay on high alert and we don't leave our posts for 'ANY' reason!"

"Not even to eat!" asks Flash, disappointed.

"Not even to eat."

"Not even to use the restroom?"

"That's enough!"

Flash keeps pressing on, "There's a chain of fast food places..."

"NO!"

"I'll be back in..."

"I said NO!"

"...a couple minutes."

"Flash!" John stomps his foot, "Remember what Batman said? This guy's supposed to strike tonight. He could appear at 'ANY' time. We can't leave our post for even a blink of any eye. That's all it takes for things to go wrong."

"Yea yea I've heard it all before," Flash brushes it off, "You know if I don't eat I won't have the energy to..."

"If you mention one more word about your stomach," snaps John, "I'll personally see to it that you are limited to crowd control."

Flash's eyes widen, "HEY! That's not fair!"

John doesn't respond. Flash huffs and slumps onto the railing again. He rubs his stomach to calm down the hunger pangs. As much as he wants to complain, he realizes that John means business and keeps his mouth shut. It's not like he hasn't gotten used to these threats. Flash knows that he acts a bit immature and more like a goof ball then he should, but he does feel that his teammates, especially John, under appreciate him a bit.

A few minutes later, they hear an alarm go off. It's not the diamond store, but the bank down the street. They rush down there. Someone is moving inside with a dim light. John tells Flash to enter and cut him off through the back door. They storm in only to find it was the night guard.

"Ah man," says Flash in disappointment, "It's only the night watchman." A closer look reveals that the night watch 'man' is a woman, a pretty woman. "Oh, sorry lady. What I meant was..."

"That's alright," says the night guard, "I'm sorry gentlemen. I was checking the wiring for our security system and I accidently set if off. I'm new here and still learning."

John relaxes a little, "Sorry miss. We thought there was break-in. We'll leave you to your duty."

The guard nods her head, "Thanks gentlemen. It's good to know that the Justice League is on high alert."

John starts to leave, but Flash isn't so eager to go. He swops next to the guard and starts flirting, "So, it must be pretty lonely in here."

"It's alright," she answers.

"Would you like some company? If anyone strikes here tonight, you can bet the fastest man alive is here to..."

"FLASH!"

Back on the roof, a bummed out Flash occupies his time fantasying about fatty foods and sweets, rubbing and hugging his stomach, smiling sheepishly at John's glares, and thinking about that lady night guard John drug him away from. To make matters worse, Flash is now feeling the urge to answer the call of nature, but John again remains him of their duty and of staying at their post. Trying to ignore his hunger and urges, Flash decides to try and get John's good side and act interested in the case.

"So GL, who exactly are we looking out for again?"

John answers in a more normal but still serious tone, "Batman said his name is Chester P. Runk, known as the Chunk. He's a very big guy who appears and disappears in an instant, and objects he takes just disappear along with him, into thin air. Our task is to catch him in action and bring him down."

Flash laughs, "Chunk? Now that's a goofy name. Well nobody can be any bigger than Grodd. After all, we, or rather I," he points proudly to himself, "made Grodd cry 'uncle'. This guy should be no problem."

John shakes his head, "You sure do know to really underestimate the situation Flash. I don't even understand why you're in the league."

Flash is offended by that, "Hey! I'm not a rookie you know. I've been catching bad guys for almost 'TWO' years."

"Oh I'm impressed.

Flash sticks his tongue out at the Lantern. John just ignores him.

A few seconds, Flash speaks again, "Hey GL, after this, you want to grab some pizza at Chuck E' Cheese? I could go for about 20 extra-larges."

John gives the Scarlet Speedster a funny look, "That place is for kids."

"No it's not!" argues Flash, "It's for everybody." Flash tries again, "Where would you like to go eat?"

"Nowhere thanks."

"Fine then, more for me. How about tomorrow?" Flash gets excited thinking about it, "We could get pizza, catch a movie, and check out the chicks on the beach. What do you say?"

"No thank you," John answers without even looking at Flash.

"Well, what do you like to do for fun?" wonders Flash, "We've never actually hung out together before. None of us have ever hung out when we're not working, and teammates should bond together when off duty."

John slightly looks at Flash, "I don't have time for fun."

"Then make time," says Flash, "As Grammy Flash used to say, 'All work and no play equals to a short and unhappy life.'"

John manages to hide his astoundment from Flash. John's grandmother actually used to say the same thing, but that was a long time ago. John feels so far removed from his happy days with his Grandma Stewart.

Flash feels he can no longer hold "it" in. He crunches down and grinns his teeth.

"GL, I really need to go."

"No, I feel something. Feels like shaking."

The building starts to shake. The buildings and the street below is also shaking. It feels like an earth quake. This makes Flash feel even worse.

"I can't..."

"Flash! The shaking's coming from the diamond store," John activates his ring, "Let's go."

"NO!" cries Flash, "I can't hold it! I can't!"

Flash blast off at a steed that John can't catch him at.

"FLASH! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Too late, Flash is out of sight, and now John must deal with this situation alone. Furious, John storms into the diamond store. The place has already been robbed, and no thief in sight. Suddenly, something sharp hits John's back. He turns around to see a diamond on the floor, but then he looks up and is startled to see an extremely large and fat black man. He must weigh about 400 lbs, maybe more. He's dressed in a well-worn business suit and pointing a gun. This must be 'THE CHUNK'.

John points his ring at him. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way Chunk."

Chunk just stares "You, you're a hero. So slim, so muscular, so powerful. You must be well loved."

"Enough," John shots a beam from his ring and traps the Chunk in a bubble. The Chunk shakes and the room rumbles, like another mini quake. John hears a 'POP' and the barrier just disappears. John is shocked be this.

"You, the kind of person I hate. I will send you where I sent the others."

John flies above Chunk. "The only place you're going is prison." John shot more beams. Chunk attacks back with diamonds. The diamonds seem to be coming out of his mouth! John's green aura protects him.

"So judgmental, so misunderstanding."

The Chunk's voice sounds very depressed, but John has no pity. Chuck shots bullets with his gun. John deflects the bullets with his ring, the he shots beams directly at Chunk. With every beam, however, is heard a 'POP', and the beams disappears. John doesn't understand how this is happening. Chunk comes closer to John. John again tries to hit him with his ring, but the light continues to disappear, preceded by a 'POP'.

_What is going on here? _Wonders John as Chunk points the gun at him, _And where the heck is..._

A red blur appears and the gun is knocked out of Chunk's hand. Flash has finally arrived.

"Where the HECK have you been?" yells John.

"I told you I had to go," answers Flash.

"HOW 'DARE' YOU ABANDON ME TO FACE THIS FREAK ALONE!"

"Oh hold the phone," replies Flash, "I'm here now."

Flash glances at Chunk, who is starting at him. Flash's eyes bug out at the sight of this huge man.

"Whoa. So you're the big fat dude we were looking out for," Flash giggles, "Bats wasn't kidding. You really are BIG."

Chunk sneers at Flash, "Look at you. So smooth, so thin, so popular, so quick. I could never wear a suit like that."

Flash grins, "Yea well it takes a lot of work to maintain this physic."

"The kind of people I hate. The kind of people who did this to me."

Flash doesn't get this statement, "Ah yea. Well anyway." He puts his hands on his hips and glances at John, "Good job here buddy, but now that I'm here, we'll rip this up in no time. I bet you he's slower than a snail, as big as he is."

Chunk starts spitting diamonds out of his mouth like a gun firing bullets. Flash is freaked out by this and doges them. Before John can react, however, his ring hand gets hit hard, receiving a huge and bloody cut. More diamonds hit John on the forehead, knocking him down and hitting his head.

Flash's jaw drops and he looks at Chunk with angry eyes, "Alright. Play times over. Time to go to jail now."

Flash circles Chunk and pows him many times over at super speed. The pows seem to be having no effect on him. Chunk the grabs Flash by the wrist and whacks him over. He bangs hard onto the floor.

Flash gets up groaning, rubs his head, and assumes attack position. "Look here fat boy, I've had a long night. I'm tired and very, VERY hungry. I hate to do this to you, but you leave me no choice,"

Flash charges and punches Chunk hard in the stomach. Chuck coughs up a diamond, hitting Flash hard on the head.

"I get hungry too you know," Chuck hits Flash with more diamonds, knocking him back to the again, "I have feelings to. Hungry yes. So hungry. Have to eat all the time. Fat boy. Chunk they called me. But I showed them"

Flash groans as he sits up, "Yea yea. So you're hungry. I'm hungry too. And you have a pretty interesting diet I see here. Now if you don't mind, I'd really like to get this over with so I can fill 'my' stomach with 'real' foods."

"Have to eat matter," says Chunk, sounding rather depressed, "Eat enough and close the hole and make it go away. But there's never enough. Have to plug the hole. Have to plug the hole."

"Okay," says a bewildered Flash, "I have a hole in my stomach too. Now, let's finish this."

"No," says Chuck, "I'll bring you back."

Chuck starts to vibrate, the rooms once again shaking like an earth quake. Flash suddenly feels himself being pulled to the ground. He can't move, as if the gravity is getting heavier.

"UGH!" screams Flash, "What's happening? Gravity! Gravity! I can't move!"

Chunk comes up behind Flash and grabs him, "I hate to this. It hurts me to do this, but you made me."

"Made you do what?"

"You want to see why I must steal dense materials?"

Flash can't get loose from Chunk's grip, "NO! I don't! GL!"

John hears his nickname and finally comes to. He sees what's happening and shots a beam of light, rapping Chunk up tightly with Flash still in his grip.

"What do you think you're doing?" But it's too late. John also gets caught in the gravity pull. There is a 'POP', and the three of them disappear.

**Note: Chester P. Runk, aka the Chunk, is a character from the Flash comics. Some of his dialogue here is quoted directly from The Flash: Issue 9.**


	3. Wasteland

**Chapter 3: Wasteland**

Green Lantern slowly regains consciousness. He notices he is lying on dry ground. He gets up and looks around and is shocked by what he sees. The land is rocky, dry, and almost bear. The sun is still up and it's position suggest that it is late afternoon here. They are surrounded by active volcanoes. Strange birds that look like pterodactyls glide through the air. Other than that, John sees no other signs of life. The Chunk is nowhere in sight.

Flash slowly wakes up and he too is shocked by what he sees, even more so then John.

"GL, where are we?" asked bewildered Flash.

Flash didn't get the answer he was hoping for. John looks anger and slaps Flash hard on the head.

"OW!" Flash rubs the back of his head, "Jeez! What was that for?"

"Nice going Flash."

"Hey," asks a surprised Flash, "How is this my fault?"

"You abandon me during battle when I needed you," John answers firmly, "then you show up, joked around, and make trouble, as always."

"Hey, I told you I had to go," answers Flash, "What was I supposed to do? Besides, the outcome would have been different if you weren't so knaggy and bossy."

"Knaggy and bossy am I," replies John "I wouldn't have to be if you were more series about your work."

Flash is offended, "In case in you haven't noticed, we're both in same boat here. Not like I haven't seen you make mistakes." John squints his eyes. Flash crosses his arms and huffs, "So, what do we do now?"

John looks around, "We have two choices. We can either stand here arguing, or you can cooperate until we can get out of this waste land."

Flash looks sharply at John, "Excuse me? Me cooperate? What about you? We're suppose to be teammates."

"Do even know how to survive outside modern civilization?"

Flash shrugs his shoulders, "Like you do."

"Actually yes," responds John, "I could put my training to go use out here."

"Hey, you're not the only one with survival instincts," protests Flash. Actually, Wally has no idea what to do.

John doesn't buy it. "Really? Tell me Flash, what's the first thing we should do."

"Well," Flash puts his hand on his grumbling stomach, "We should find some food, right?"

"Wrong," answers John, "First we look for signs of human life. Chunk said that he brought other people here. So we must try to find those people. We also must look for water. Then we worry about food and shelter. And naturally, we keep an eye out for Chunk."

"Aw no problem," says a sure Flash, "I'll just run around and scout this place out in no time."

"No you will NOT!" shouts John, "You have no idea where we are and you'll get lost," John looks at his ring, "And I need to really conserve my power. The gravity pull drained most of the power from my ring."

Flash sags, "Fine then. But I still say we should look for food first. I'm so running on empty."

John ignores Flash and starts walking, making note of the rock formations and landmarks as they go alone. Flash blindly follows, thinking solely about food. Being well over 3 hours since he's eaten and especially after that little battle with Chunk, Flash is weakening and starting to get dizzy. Soon, his comfortable, air-conditioned home also creep into his mind. It's only about 85 degrees here, but there's no breeze and the air is very dry. Flash also feels funny, like he's heavier all of a sudden. Sure, he's a bit tired and weak due to lack of food, but something else doesn't feel quite right.

After about an hour or so, John finds some made man knives and spears on the ground, as well as shoe prints and what looks like a pit for a camp fire. Flash walks over to some rocks and collapses. He's so worn and unbearably hungry.

"GL, I need to take a break," says Flash a little winded.

John looks at him, "I'd rather keep going. It'll be dark soon and we need to find a suitable place to camp out. This is not a suitable place."

"But I'm exhausted. And STARVING!" protests Flash, "I need to rest for at least a little while."

John relents a little, "Take five."

Flash is shocked, "FIVE! I was thinking more like, an hour or two."

"Five," orders John sternly, "I'm climbing up this rock to get a better view. There might even be fresh water in the cracks."

Flash rests on the rocks, disappointed. Now lying still, he feels the heat of the sun a bit more. He is thirsty, but more hungry then thirsty. Flash is much more concern about food then water. He feels quite dizzy, so he decides to close his eyes.

John looks down from the top of the rock and notices shoe prints at the bottom. The prints look fresh, and they head towards the rocks Flash is laying on. John can see shadows moving and doesn't feel good about this one bit.

"Flash! Look out!"

Too late. A gang of roughly dressed men jump out and point spears at Flash. "Stop right there."

Flash is startled. "Excuse me? I wasn't even moving."

"Well," says one of the men, "Fresh meat! About time!"

The men attack. Flash fights back and punches them. However, something isn't quite right. He's still moving fast, but not as fast as usual. He tries harder to no avail.

John arrives and helps fight off the men physically.

"GL!" yells Flash, "My speeds not working right."

John and Flash both manage to grab weapons from the men and use the weapons to beat them. The duo hurry away before the men can get up. John takes one of the spears with him, but Flash drops his weapon.

Flash, feeling unusually winded, stops to catch his breath. "Man," he says between breaths, "Talk about a welcoming committee. I take it they weren't the kind of people we're looking for?"

John, for once, agrees with Flash, "Darn right. What was wrong back there? You seemed slower than usual."

"I was," says Flash, "I was at like half speed, maybe less. I feel heavier then usually. Yea, I'm usually weaker when I'm this hungry, but not like this."

John thinks for a minute. He himself has felt a bit heavier since arriving here, "It must be the gravity pull. It's slowing you down."

"Ah great," groans Flash, "That's all I need, extra gravity."

"Excuse me," comes a voice out of the blue, "We must get away from here."


	4. Survivial and Singulalrities

**Chapter 4-Survivial and Singularities**

John and Flash look to see three people standing behind then. A middle aged man, a younger man, and a woman. There are dressed in rags and look as if it's been quite some time since they've seen a bath.

"What did you two do to offend him?" asks the woman, "What year is it back home?

After getting over their initial shock, John and Flash introduced themselves and tell them what year it is.

"Really?" says the lady, "I thought it had been longer."

"My goodness!" says a bewildered John, "How long have you been here?"

"Around five years for me," answers the older man, "The others less so. I'm Jarrett Parker, Ph.D. I was Chester's therapist."

"Oh yes," replies John, "I remember reading about you in the file. You were presumed dead."

"My family probably believes I'm dead," says the lady, "My name is Karin Preus. I turned the creep down for a date."

"Eric Gunderson," says the younger man rather sternly, "All I did was cut him off at an intersection!"

Flash can't believe it, "You're kidding, right?"

"Afraid not," answers Dr. Parker, "Excuse me, but we really need to start moving before those scavengers down there wake up. Follow us."

The group starts walking, Karin passing directly in front of Flash.

"Mmm gladly," smiles Flash. John then gives him the shoulder, "OW!"

"Not now."

Flash rubs his arm, "Alright, just stop hitting me already."

Eric rudely jumps in front of everyone. "I'll lead the way if you don't mind."

"Nobody asked you," responds Karin sternly.

They group passes some mushrooms. Flash's stomach cries out intensely. He zips over to the mushrooms and just as he's about to pick one, a knife lands less than an inch from his hand.

"Don't eat those mushrooms!" yells Eric, "They're poisonous."

"You sure?" asks a desperate Flash.

"Several people have died eating those mushrooms! Now back away from them if you want to live!"

Flash stands up sacking like a child, "Alright, but was throwing that knife really necessary?"

"Ignore him," says Karin, "Eric can be pretty intense."

"You should know it," replies Eric a little flirtatious.

"Oh please!"

"So what do you eat?" ask Flash rubbing his stomach.

Eric points to one of the pterodactyl-like birds flying overhead, "You see those flying things?"

"NO!" says Flash in disbelief. John, however, really isn't that surprised.

"Yes," replies Eric, "And before I arrived, these people were in even worse shape. They were eatin' bugs and lizards! That's right, bugs and lizards!"

A disguised look appears on Flash's face. As hungry as he is, he doesn't feel 'that' hungry. Not yet anyway.

"They'd have starved to death if I hadn't come along." Eric picks up his knife and holds it up, "I salvaged this knife from one of those cars, built a bow and some traps. I organized them and taught them how to hunt. If it weren't for the Chunk, this'd be "MY" kind of wilderness. I was an army ranger back home with tons of wilderness training after all!"

Karin puts her foot down, "Why don't you stop blowing your own horn and tell Green Lantern and Flash something useful."

"Well excuse me Miss High and Mighty!" yells Eric, "I didn't hear any objections when I brought you dinner."

"Grow up."

John, Flash, and Dr. Parker walk ahead as the couple continues to bicker.

"Man," says Flash, "What's with them?"

John looks at him in disbelief, "You're kidding."

"Kidding about what?"

"Never mind," says Dr. Parker, "Let's just walk. They'll catch up."

As they walk, Dr. Parker explains how they got there.

"Chunk has merged with a matter transmitter, his own invention. Chunk is quite a genius and I don't understand the physics myself. Merging with the matter transmitter has turned him into a walking singularity."

"A what?" ask Flash.

"A singularity," answers John, "That's like a black hole."

"Oh."

"But he's unstable," continues Dr. Parker, taking them to the top of a hill and pointing down to a luxurious looking yacht surrounded by a high wired fence. "He lives down there in that boat he stole. That's where the alter is," Parker points to a strange glow in the middle of the fenced in area.

"What is that?" ask John.

"It's a partially manifested singularity," answers Parker, "Chunk has to keep feeding it or it will consume this entire place."

"What I'm confused," says Flash, "Did you just say that thing down there is a sing...whatever? I though you said Chunk was the black hole?"

"He is."

"Okay." Flash doesn't get it.

Parker continues, "That's another singularity that cropped up one day like an uninvited guest. Like a singularity within a singularity. Chunk has to feed it super dense materials such as diamonds and gold."

"It's like a black hole inside of a black hole," John simplifies.

Flash thinks he gets it, "Aw I see. Just like me! I have to keep constantly eating or my stomach will eat me from the inside out," Flash hugs his stomach, "Like right now."

"Yea," says John rolling his eyes, still failing to comprehend Flash's impossibly inhuman need for food, "Tell me Doc, how many people has Chunk brought here?"

"Around a couple hundred I'd say. Many have perished, others have simply disappeared. Still others have wandered off to form autonomous units of their own, like that one that attacked you and your friend?"

"Get out!" responds Flash in disbelief, "I mean come on. How can Chunk possibly grab all these people without attracting attention?"

"He's clever and careful," answers Dr. Parker, "and he travels. Quite a few of them are undesirables. Criminals actually."

"Well," says Flash a bit cocky, "Why don't we get into that boat and get Chunk to take us home? I've about had enough of this dry, un-air condition, ugly waste land with no food and scary people."

Flash takes off towards the fence. "No don't!" shouts Dr. Parker, but too late. Flash plans to run over it the fence, but as soon as he touches it, he gets electrocuted and thrown back. By this time, Eric and Karin have caught up.

John and Eric help Flash up. "Are you insane?" shouts Eric. "We can't get over that fence. Even if we could, that singularity would consume you out of existence."

Flash gulps nervously, "Oh okay. So, how do we get out of here?"

"We don't," answers Eric sternly, "Look, the sooner you accept there's no way out of here, the happier you'll be."

"Who could be happy living in this dump?" complains Flash.

John grabs Flash and pulls him over, "Excuse us for a minute," he looks Flash right in the eyes, "Look, you better stop complaining and listen to these people. They know what they're talking about."

"Don't tell me you've given up on finding a way home already," replies Flash, "There has to be a way if we could confront Chunk." Flash looks over at the boat again, "Hey GL, why don't you use your ring to fly over the fence? We'll be home in no time!"

John shakes his head, "I'm not going to waste the little power I have on a gamble. The best thing to do now is to cooperate with these people. We'll finger things out as we go along."

"Are you two coming or not?" ask Eric.

John with Flash, reluctantly, follows the group. Karin walks next to Flash, "Excuse me, but do you have to wear a mask?"

That gets Flash's attention, "Yes I do. Protects my secret identity. Chicks dig it."

"There's really no point in having a secret identity here," says Karin.

"Aw don't worry sweet thing," assures Flash rather flirtatious, "I don't plan on staying long. I believe there's a way home."

"Really?"

"HEY!" yells Eric, "Keep your eyes off her or I'll throw you over that fence and into the singularity myself!"

"You couldn't even throw a softball over that fence," argues Karin.

"Excuse me Karin! If it weren't for me you'd be dead!"

"I survived five months before you got here!"

"You were a dying skeleton when I arrived!"

Flash is kind of amused by their arguing, "Hey GL, is that how we sound when we bicker?"

"Not exactly," answers John.

Flash thinks for a second, "Yea you're right. That sounds more like the way you and Hawkgirl bicker."

John shots a disapproving look. Flash grins sheepishly, "I'll shut up."

"Come on everyone," says Dr. Parker, "We're almost there. You two are more then welcomed to join our group. You'd be great additions."

"Pardon me Parker," interrupts Eric, "but I'm the council leader and it's up to the council to decide if they can join our group. We are the only 'CIVILIZED' group here, after all."

John and Flash are lead into a small fort surrounded by a steel wall. The fort is composed of a few small, crumbling buildings and man-made shelters, a well, a couple of old cars, and even a couple gardens.

"It took us two years to build this place," informs Eric, "There are seventeen of us now, counting yourselves."

"Where'd you get the gardens," ask John.

"We found seeds in the trunks of cars Chunk stole," answers Eric, "Guano from the flying things."

"Guano?" ask Flash.

"Bird droppings," answers John.

Flash looks a little sick, "Sorry I asked."

"Come I'll introduce you." Eric points to a couple with a toddler. "This here is Bob and Lois. They met here, fell in love, and now they have a kid."

"Hi!" greets Bob, "I told Chunk he had to bathe if he wanted to come into my science fiction store."

"Hi," greets Lois, "I asked him not to stare at my breasts. This is our daughter, Jessie. Say hello Jessie."

Little Jessie waves hello.

"Hello little one," says Flash leaning towards the toddler. "I'm Flash. You and I are going to be great friends."

Flash and John are introduced to the rest of the inhabitants.

"I didn't appreciate him picking up my purse for me," says one woman.

"I didn't get out of his way fast enough," says a man.

"I don't know 'what' I did," adds a man named Derek, who's wearing a Hawaiian shirt, "I guess he just didn't like my shirt."

Flash puts his hand over his mouth to cover a giggle, "I don't blame him?"

John's about to slap Flash again and Flash puts his arms over his head. "You don't have to keep hitting me, John Stewart."

"Then stop acting stupid," informs John glaring at him.

"I can't help it," argues Flash, "I get very light headed when I'm hungry."

"You're always light-headed," says John.

"Well I'm always hungry!"

Upon saying that, Flash notices the vegetable garden. He zooms over there and starting stuffing tomatoes, onions, and radishes into his mouth.

"HEY!" Eric snaps a whip in front of Flash, who has consumed over half the garden, "Save some for the rest of us. Thoughts vegetables take months to grow."

Flash reluctantly gets up and slowly backs away from the garden, "Sorry. I couldn't help myself," Flash looks at John with a disgusted look on his face; "Man I must losing it. I don't even like vegetables. Can we please go home now?"

"Relax," says Karin, "We'll have dinner soon."

"You mean I've got to eat those flying things," ask Flash.

"Cook 'em long enough and it's not so bad," informs Eric, "As a matter of fact, it's a lot like deer meat actually. We use the skin for leather and the skulls for weapons."

"But deer meat isn't fatting," complains Flash.

"Flash..." starts a disapproving John.

"No way!" Flash shoes John off turns away, "I'm not listening to anymore lectures from you."

**Author's notes: I don't own any of these characters. All these characters come from The Flash; Issue 10, The Savaged Speedster, copyrighted Mar. 1988. Several quotes in this chapter are also taken from that same issue.**

**Doing a rewrite of this story. The rest of the previous are coming right back up as well as new ones**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Dinner and Bedtime

**This chapter introduces an OC. I own Maria and she is not based on anyone is the original comics.**

Chapter 5-Dinner and Bedtime

The bird meat actually isn't that bad, in John's opinion. It's certainly better them other things he has been forced to eat before. The vegetables are good and fresh. This pretty much makes up the inhabitants diet, plus occasional fruit after the short raining season. Sometimes they also hunt small mammals and reptile as well.

Flash barely taste the meat at all. He's just inhaling it. John is embarrassed by Flash's table manners, or lack of. While most the inhabitants use forks, Flash is too impatient for that and just uses his hands, picking up his plate towards his face and licking it clean. He's not a very neat eater, yet he doesn't really leave any crumbs behind. He also grabs and eats food from other peoples' plates. John swears that Flash could hold the world record for belching. The inhabitants don't have the best table manners, considering they've been removed from civilization for a while, but Flash is the worst.

"Got any more?" asks Flash after cleaning his plate yet again.

Eric is in shock, and in disgust; "I don't believe you! You've had THREE PORTIONS!"

"Actually," smirks Flash, "I've had about eight, just eating too fast for you to keep up."

"That's ENOUGH!" exclaims Eric snatching Flash's plate away, "I don't know what you're thinking, but everyone's limited to ONE portion, even if they haven't eaten for days. Food is sparse and we barely have enough to keep the current inhabitants alive. I told you that!"

Flash is shocked, "You've got to kidding. I have to eat at least TWENTY portions. I have this metabolism problem."

Gasps come from all around the table.

"Your body will adjust like everybody else," argues Eric.

"No it WON'T!" Flash shouts back, "It's all part of being the fastest man alive and..."

John puts his hand over Flash's mouth to quite him. "He's right Flash. You've had "FAR" enough! Now stop arguing."

Flash places both hands on his stomach, which is still crying with hunger, "But GL..."

"Quit being so selfish."

That hurt. Flash hates being called selfish. He always tries to think of others, but John is right, he can be selfish sometimes, especially when it comes to food. But he can't help it. HE'S SO HUNGRY!

"But I can't help..."

"Quite!" says a lady across the table, "Eric's in a bad enough mood as it is. Don't make it worse."

"Way's he in such a bad mood?" asks Flash.

John shakes his head, "Haven't you been paying attention?"

Eric bangs his plate down as he glares at an empty spot at the table. "Maria's still not back yet!"

The search party arrives and Eric goes to them, "Still no sign of her?" Eric points to one of them, "You were supposed to be watching her!"

"Oh and just how many times has she ditched you?" he replies.

Eric's face turns red, "If she's hiding out at that dump looking for more books, I'm going to shave her head again and burn her library."

Flash is horrified by such a statement. He stands up, "Excuse me, but I could help look for her. What does she look like?"

Eric looks straight at Flash, "We'll handle this ourselves."

Later that night, Flash can't get to sleep. He and John are lying on flat animal skins that are extremely uncomfortable on a hard wood floor. He's poor excuse for a pillow is an old, well-worn towel. He tosses and turns trying to find a comfortable position to no avail. Although exhausted, this uncomfortable "bed" and the painful hunger pangs keep him awake. Wally has his mask off, but it's so dark that John doesn't see his face.

HE REALLY IS HUNGRY! Those eight plates of bird meat and vegetables at dinner did little to ease Wally's hunger. He had tried to sneak more food, but John kept a good eye on him. John still doesn't understand the Scarlet Speedster truly needs to eat tons more food or otherwise, Wally really doesn't want to think about it. He knows what everyone said about the short food supply, but he can't help it. If a normal person felt the way he feels right now, they'd feel like they hadn't eaten in days! Perhaps weeks.

This extra gravity pull in this land isn't helping either.

Wally's mind also drifts towards the missing girl, Maria. She still hadn't returned when it was time to retire for the night. The inhabitants are taking turns looking for her, but John and Flash aren't welcomed. They are new to the land and don't know it, they would only slow everything down. John understands, but Flash still thinks he could contribute to the search effort.

John is also having trouble sleeping, due to Flash's deafing stomach growls, his moaning and groaning, and constant complaining. They bicker back and forth, Flash complaining about his hunger and uncomfortable living conditions, John telling him to be quite and to go to sleep. John wasn't looking forward to sharing a room with Flash to begin with, now he has to put up with all this.

When John finally manages to get to sleep, Wally is startled by a weird sound. It's John! He's snoring! Wally can't believe it. He is amused by this and giggles. So John Stewart isn't so quite himself. Wally's stomach gives off a terrible, sharp painful growl. His stomach feels like it has hot nails tearing through it. HE CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! He doesn't care what everyone said about the short food rations, he's got to have something to eat. NOW!

Barely remembering to put his mask back on, Flash zips to the dining hall. No one is here. Perfect. Flash searches the cabinets and finds some meat, lots and lots of it! His stomach screams again, and Flash starts shoving large chunks of meat into his mouth. The meat is raw and uncooked, but he doesn't care.

Suddenly, Flash hears yelling. It's Eric. Startled and freighted, Flash is sure Eric is yelling at him. He turns around but Eric isn't in the room. The yelling is coming from the next room. Curious, Flash creeps to the doorway and peaks to see Eric yelling at a little girl, approximately 8 or 9 years of age. The little girl is Maria, and Flash is surprised that Maria is just a child. He had assumed she was older.

"Maria!," yells Eric, "You know that you're not supposed to leave the compound without an escort! That's the third time this week! You know how dangerous it is out there! I'm supposed to keep you alive and you're making it difficult!" Eric snatches the book Maria is holding, "I've had it up here with your reading and your imagination! That Parker keeps filling your head with hopes and dreams that will never come true! NEVER! Now go to your room young lady! You will not have supper!"

Flash is shocked. After Maria leaves the room, he zips in front of Eric.

"Hey! That was uncalled for."

Eric's face turns red, "Stay out of this. It's none of your business."

"But making her go without supper," says Flash, "You can't do that!"

"I can if it teaches her the value of survival," replies Eric, "She's used to it. I'm trying to teach her how to stay alive but that Parker is filling her head with fantasies."

"But she's a little girl!" argues Flash.

"Yes and she's 'MY' responsibility. Her father entrusted 'ME' with her care. You will not interfere. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yay sure," answers Flash.

Eric doesn't buy it, "I MEAN THAT! No fooling!" Eric stomps out of the room.

Flash can't believe this. What's wrong with filling a child's head with hopes and dreams? They need them. Adults need them. That's what makes live worth living.

Ignoring Eric's orders, Flash heads back to the dining hall. Having eaten almost all the meat, there is just enough left for a small portion for Maria. He puts it on a plate and heads for the direction she went. He spots her in a room lying on her animal skin 'bed'. The room is scarcely lite by a small lantern, glowing on the little girl's face.

Kneeling next Maria, Flash discovers that she's already asleep. He puts the plate on the floor next to her. Noticing that she doesn't have a blanket, he finds one for her and covers her. Flash spends a few minutes looking at the sweet face of this child and rubs her cheek.

"Don't worry Maria," whispers Flash, "We'll get out of here. I promise."

**Note: I added Maria because I think she brings out Flash's more mature and responsible side that most adults don't see, plus I love to have a child in my stories.**


	6. The Next Day

**Chapter 6-Next Day**

The sun is hardly passed the horizon when John awakes the next morning. The lone window in the room reveals it to still be quite dark outside. Ever since his marine days, John has been an early raiser. Out of habit, John almost uses his ring for a little light, but remembers that he has very little power left, which he wants to save for an emergency. Flash finally fell asleep sometime during the night. John doesn't expect Flash to wake up as he exits the door because Flash is a heavy sleeper.

Flash has told John at least twice that he's a late raiser by nature, and John believes it.

John gets a small bucket of water from the well outside, a wash rag (actually a piece of old clothing), goes to the wash area, and gives himself a rub down. John has done this many times before, although usually he manages to get soap. Unfortunately, there is no soap available. He was told last night that due to the long dry season and drought, everyone was only aloud just enough water to soak their wash clothes and wipe down. Full tube baths aren't allowed for the time being.

John enters the dining area as Eric furiously slams a door to the cabinet. He kicks the cabinet hard and looks very angry.

"What's the matter?" asks John.

Eric turns to face him and points to the cabinet "Maybe you can tell me. There was 40 pounds of meat in there last night! It's not there now. I am going to check this place from top to bottom, starting with your room. Anybody who is found hoarding meat will not eat today. Now get out of my way."

Eric rudely pushes John out of the way. John follows in pursuit. He's has no doubt who the culprit is, but keeps silent. John would much rather deal with him personally then Eric. Successfully persuading Eric not to wake up Flash, Eric searches the room top to bottom, but finds nothing. Eric looks at John, then the sleeping speedster, then John again.

"I'm warning you Mr. John Stewart, if either you or your friend there are behind this, you will be severely punished. I won't go easy on anybody just because you just arrived. Do I make myself clear!"

"Loud and clear," answers John. Eric leaves the room. An angry look appears on John's face as he looks at a still sleeping speedster and cringes his hands. Flash has really done it this time.

A little while later, John finds Eric arguing with Dr. Parker and a couple others. Karin is comforting a little girl. This girl must be Maria. John figured she was a kid, but she's younger then he suspected.

Bob appears next to John. "Can you believe this?"

"What?" asks John.

"The way Eric treats that little girl. So what if she did swipe a little meat last night. It serves Eric right for sending her to bed without supper. I'd worry to if Jessie snuck out on her own all the time like that, but the way Eric treats that child is beyond harsh, especially with that whip. Besides, I think Maria keeps doing it what she does because Eric tries to keep her locked in her and is always yelling and threaten her, not to hitting her with that wipe, or shaving her head and burning her books and artwork when she's bad. She resists all that."

John's mouth drops with shock. He wonders how Eric can get away with such abuse, but considering where they are, the desperation, and that Eric seems to run this place with an iron fist, or rather a wipe and a knife, it's not surprising.

"Besides," Bob adds, "I think someone else gave her that meat while she was asleep. Maria wouldn't have left obvious evidence like that."

John shakes his head. Poor Maria is taking the rape for Flash's mistake.

Wally wakes up with a bad call of nature. He refuses to go back into the outhouse like last night. The "toilets" in the outhouse are a couple of buckets. When the buckets get full, they have to emptied outside of the complex. Flash would rather go outdoors then in there, even though that disgusts him as well. When Flash returns, he finds Karin in the dining hall. He can't help but stare starry eyed at her. While looking at her, he starts to see fried chicken breast and thighs.

"Oh no Wally, don't go there," he says to himself.

Karin notices him, "It's alright. You may look."

Flash is surprised by that statement, "What? Really?"

Karin smiles, "Sure, I don't mind."

"What time is it?" asks Flash yawning.

"It's the middle of the afternoon," answers Karin, "You slept along time."

Flash is quite surprised. Sure, he was awake much of the night for multiple reasons, but he shouldn't have slept this long. When his stomach remounts it's protest, Flash frantically searches for food. He falls to notice that Karin is looking at "him".

"Is there anything to eat?" asks Flash, desperately.

"There are some onions in this crate," points Karin.

Flash immediately dashes for the crate and starts chewing down. Within twenty seconds (which is slow for Flash), the crate is empty. Eric won't like this, but Karin doesn't care. In fact, she is amazed. She has never seen an appetite even remotely close to Flash's. It makes her wonder if he was the one who raided out the meat last night. Although amused, this can't be good. Food is scarce enough as it is, and she doesn't see how they can possibly feed this speedster for very long.

"That's quite an appetite you have there," Karin comments.

Flash stares into the crate in despair, "You have no idea. Please is there any more food?"

"I'm afraid not," answers Karin, "Eric and your friend are out hunting right now. Hopefully they'll be successful."

"Hopefully?"

"Yes. Food has been harder to come by because the birds are fast and getting wiry of us. Plus we can't grow any more vegetables since there is so little water. The monsoon is late this year."

"The what?"

"The monsoon," answers Karin.

"What's that?" ask a puzzled Flash.

Karin is surprised, "The rain. Usually we've had it months before now, but it's very late this year. We have to keep digging deeper and deeper for water and we don't know how much longer we can keep that up."

That does it. Flash has got to get out of here right now. He runs around the complex asking everyone he meets if they have any idea how to get home. Each time the answer is there is no way home. Then he ask everyone if they would accompany him to Chunk's boat and try to find a way, since Flash doesn't remember where it is. Again each time the answer is the same, NO. "Going to that boat is suicide," a few of them add. He also checks several times into Maria's room, but Maria isn't in there. She doesn't appear to be anywhere on the complex.

Flash reluctantly accepts that he has to wait for John. Running around the complex like a maniac for just 20 minutes has weakened him even further and he's dizzy, plus his vision is getting blurry and his body is shaking. Flash returns to the dining hall to find Dr. Parker sitting at the table drinking a glass of water. His mouth is parched.

"Hey Doc, may I have some water?" asks Flash.

"Over there on the counter," answers the doctor.

Flash picks up the pitcher and takes large gulps of water. Dr. Parker runs over and takes the pitcher away from Flash, only to find it now empty.

"Not so much! Water is in short supply right now."

Flash walks slowly to table and sits down. A look of despair appears on his face and he lets his emotions lose. "Food is in short supply. Water is in short supply. No proper toilets, no showers, no baths, no proper beds, no air conditioning, dirt floors, dry air. I'm starving, I'm dirty, I smell, I just want to go home. I want my Mom!"

Flash places his face in his hands. Dr. Parker tries to comfort him, "It's alright. You're not the first to be in shock on the first day. It's an awful lot to adjust to I know, but you'll get used to it."

"I don't want to get used to it," sobs Flash, "I want to go home."

After crying and complaining a little while longer, Wally feels a little better and gets himself together. He whips away his tears and his thoughts switch to Maria. "Hey Doc, where's Maria? I haven't seen her around."

"First, don't call me Doc."

"Why not?" asks Flash, "All my other doctors let me call them Doc."

"I find it obnoxious," answers Parker, "Eric took her hunting with him. She has to help get more meat since he found some in her room this morning. So does Derek because Eric found meat in his room too. I don't believe she took that meat though."

Flash is surprised, "Didn't she eat it?"

"If she had, she wouldn't have left any on a plate in plain sight," answers Parker, "Wait. What do you know about it? Did you give that plate to her while she was asleep last night?"

"Well yea," answers Flash, "Eric sent her to bed without supper and I couldn't let her go hungry."

"Of course not," agrees Parker, "But anybody else would have make sure she was awake before sneaking her food and then properly dispose of the evidence. Speaking of which, do you know what happened to that meat from the cabinet?"

Flash bits his lip. He knows he's in trouble now.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Confessions and Punishment

**Chapter 7-Confession and Punishment**

It was early evening when the hunting party finally returned. Even if he weren't the fastest man alive, Flash would have been the first person out by the gate waiting impatiently for them to come in with the catch. Dr. Parker pulls Flash back, urging him to give the hunters room to enter.

Derek tries to come in first, but Eric rudely pushes him out of the way and enters first. Derek enters next with a grudge look, followed by John. Each man is dragging in a few kills. "We were lucky today," says Eric. A salivating Flash forgets that he's looking at pterodactyl like creatures, snakes, and even large rats. The only thing he's had to eat today was that crate of onions, plus some vegetables cooked in meat broth. Flash now starts to feel dizzy after only walking a few feet before having to sit back down, and his speech is starting to slur. Wally knows that he's too weak to use his speed.

Maria finally enters the complex, carrying a couple of good size kills herself. Flash is horrified that she's dragging such a heavy looking load for such a skinny little girl. Something inside of him snaps. He brashly charges at Eric and both of them fall to the ground, with Flash on top of Eric.

"You JERK!" Flash yells with a hand around Eric's neck, "First you try rob to her of her innocence, send her bed hungry, burn her books, and now you make her drag that heavy load by herself! Don't you have sympathy for children?"

John and couple others grab Flash and force him off of Eric.

"YOU IMMATURE MAROON!" Eric shouts back, "Those are her kills and she wanted to carry them!"

"Likely story," Flash is restrained as Eric gets up, shouting immature name calling and statements at Eric. John gets in front of Flash and slaps him hard across the cheek, harder than he's ever slapped the young Scarlet Speedster before, and Flash falls back down

"Honestly Flash!" yells John, "Maria made those kills herself. She insists on carrying them herself. They aren't as heavy as they look and Maria is very capable. Do you honestly think I would have allowed a young girl to handle a load she couldn't handle?"

Flash doesn't exactly take that statement lightly, "Really? That load looks rather heavy to me."

"Then why don't you try carrying it yourself?" challenges Eric.

Flash accepts the challenge, "Alright wise guy. I will."

Flash picks up the two kills at first with ease, but within seconds, the load starts to feel heavy. It's a little heavy but not too heavy for a strong girl like Maria. Normally, this weight would have been no problem for Flash, but his severe lack of food has left him weaker then a sick child. He manages to carry the load half way across the complex before he has to put it down and collapses to the ground. He feels very dizzy and has what feels like a migraine.

Eric walks up and picks up the corpuses, "Either you're faking it, which I believe you are, or you're much weaker then you look."

"Because I'm starving to death," complains Flash getting to his feet, "Dude, I'm really sorry. But I saw the way you were treating Maria last night and I won't tolerate it. I couldn't just let her go hungry. And it certainty wasn't right to punish her for the meat I left her."

Eric's face glows bright red, "That was YOU? Where's the rest of the meat?"

Flash bits his tough. He just confessed to his crime. Why can't he ever keep his big mouth shut? But he feels he must fuss up for Maria's sake.

"Well, I sort of...," Flash hesitates, "ate it."

Eric drops the corpuses and takes out his knife, "Then where did you hide the rest of it?"

Flash is flustered, "I told you already Mr. High and Mighty, I ate it! Except for that little bit I gave Maria. I told you I had a hyper charged metabolism and that I need lots of food."

Eric is in shock, "I don't believe it! How did you possibly consume '40' lbs of meat?"

"Believe it," says John. John feels very ashamed to even know the Scarlet Speedster at this moment.

"Easy," says Flash kind of cheeky, "I burn up like 90%, maybe 95, maybe 98% of the food I eat before it ever hits my stomach. I feel like I could eat a whole herd of cattle right now." Flash hugs his stomach, "If you had my metabolism, you'd understand.

"Well then Flash," replies Eric very sternly, "Since you stuffed yourself last night and let the rest of us go hungry, you should be strong enough to take all of this meat in, cut it, and hang it. On top of that, you wouldn't mind skipping dinner tonight either," Eric hold his knife in front of Flash's face, "If so much even attempt to even lick any of the meat, you will be thrown out of the complex. Do I make myself clear?"

Flash gulps and attempts to run at super speed. Unfortunately, he's too weak to conger up the energy he needs, and the gravity of this place makes it twice as hard as usual. He only makes it a few yards before he falls flat on his face. Eric gives everyone the warning look that they better not help him or else. Most of them are now angry at Flash anyway. Karin and Maria, however, ignore the warning and run to Flash. John doesn't even move from his spot. In fact John has his head turn away from his teammate. Karin lifts Flash up and puts his arm around her. Maria helps support him.

"MARIA!" yells Eric at the top of his lungs, "You help him any further I will burn all your books and drawings! And you'll get 40 lashes. Is that clear young lady?" Maria gets nervous. Eric makes good on his threats. Still, she doesn't move away from Flash and Eric grabs her arm hard by the arm, yanks her away, and she hits the ground hard. Dr. Parker calls to her and she runs into his arms.

"ERIC GUNDERSON!" yells Karin, "How dare you treat that child like that!"

"Karin I'm surprised at you!" replies Eric, "Now get away from him!"

"I refuse!"

If Eric could get any angrier, he's head would explode. He grabs Karin by the arm and forces her away from Flash, who can barely gain his balance to remain standing.

"I'll deal with you later Ms. Preus!" He turns to Flash, "As for you, get to work or I'll throw you out in the desert! That is a PROMISE!"

Flash looks at John for support, "GL! Please buddy, help me out here."

John turns with his arms cross and gives his teammate the ugliest look he's ever given him, "Do what he says Flash."

Flash can't believe it. With Eric pointing the knife at him, four other men surrounding him, and his speed useless, Flash reluctantly starts dragging the kills in. It was a long, exhausting, and painfully slow job. Flash tries his conger up his speed a few times to speed the job up, but it is useless. If anybody attempts to assists Flash, Eric slaps his whip and they back off. All the woman and the men who aren't guarding Flash can't bear to watch and leave the scene, John included. Flash feels as if his friend has abandoned him. As the minutes, then hours, slowly pass, Flash is feeling weaker and weaker. He collapse about 7 times and the men make him get up and continue. He can't even manage to even get one tiny lick of food with Eric's whip in his face and no fewer than 10 angry eyes watching him.

Finally after three long hours, Flash finishes hanging the last of the meat. He doesn't even know how he managed to get to his room. He collapses hard on the flat cot with hot tears in his eyes. He feels as if he has no energy left. His stomach feels as if it's volcanic acid burning away at his insides. He's never been THIS hungry ever! The pain is so intense he has no words for it. His heart rate has slowed considerably. His joints are aching, his body shaking, his head in unbearable pain, vision blurry, speech slurred, and his mouth feels as it's full of acid. He is also cold. The worst part of all, Wally feels abandon and alone. His family isn't here to comfort him. His teammate, who's supposed to stick with him through thick and thin, life and death, abandoned him and left him to suffer. Flash didn't even think John Stewart was capable of such a thing.

Wally thinks of his family. They now well enough to take his super hero life into consideration, but Wally sees or talks to his Mom almost every day and his other family on a regular basis. Having not heard from him in nearly two days, they would surely be wondering where he is at this point, especially his Mom. His uncle and cousin could cover for him at work, but not for to long.

A little while later, John enters the room. He's still angry at Flash and doesn't want to feel any sympathy for him. In John's mind, Flash deserved every bit of that punishment.

"I'm not talking to you," sobs Flash who has been crying.

John doesn't answer. He just quietly removes his boots and gloves.

"Thanks a lot for sticking up for me out there," adds Flash.

John still doesn't answer. He's trying to not to feel sympathy for Flash.

"You know you could have stood up for me today," sobs Flash, "Instead of looking the other way and agreeing with that jerk. I thought you were better than that."

"Me better than that," John finally speaks up, "I thought you were better than that. I know you're hungry. What am I a hibernating hermit crab?"

"You sure do act like one," replies Flash.

"Well you're the one who acted like a selfish jerk!" snaps John, "In all the creatures I've seen, I've never seen one act as selfish and immature as you did today. Underneath all that childish exterior, I always thought you had some respect and dignity, but you sure didn't have any today. I guess I was wrong."

"Excuse me!" yells Flash, "How was sticky up for Maria selfish and immature?"

"You shouldn't have eaten all that meat in the first place!" replies John, "You weren't thinking of anyone but yourself. You have no regard for the needs of the team or the whole group. You just selfishly eat everything, ignore your responsibilities, impulsively jump into everything without thinking of the consequences or how they will affect other people, and leave all kind of messes behind that everyone else has to clean up. You're nothing but a selfish, childish glutton."

Wally can't believe what he just heard. Never in his 20 years has he heard someone said anything so hurtful to him.

"Those things aren't true!" Flash pauses, "Okay, maybe they are to a certain extent, but not the way you just described. I go out of my way to help people and make them happy, especially children. I don't know what came over me. I've never acted that way. My head is so screwed. I'm famished, I'm weak, I can't think at all. I'm moody, I'm never moody. I was so mad at the way Eric treated Maria. And talk about being selfish. Don't you think that YOU'RE being a bit selfish JOHN STEWART? You expect me to be some kind of robot solider who obeys your every command without question. You treat everybody like a robot solider, like we don't have any feelings. You have no regard to somebody's individual needs. You don't care about us as people."

It's John's turn to be shocked. "What are you talking about Flash? Don't you dare say I don't care about people!"

There is no answer. Flash has passed out.

John turns his head and lays down. He's starting to feel a headache himself and puts his hand over his mouth. He recounts what he just said to Flash and can't believe it. He's never been so harsh to anybody who wasn't a villain, and he 'DIDN'T' think of the Flash that way, not to that extent. Come to think of it, Flash's behavior is changing. John realizes that Flash has a high metabolism, but he thought Flash would be able to tough it out like everybody else and that his body would adapt, just like a normal person's would. Then again, John should never have expected such a thing from Flash. Flash is very different from anybody he's ever had to deal with before.

Could Flash's hunger really be 'that' serious? It couldn't be. Flash is never serious about anything, expect about food, ladies, and joking around. Actually, there is something else that Flash is serious about, trying to be a good friend.

Flash tends to bring out the worst in John and he's not sure why. He dose care about the kid to a certain extent, but he shouldn't care that much. Flash deserved every bit of that punishment and John knows it. Then why is he starting to feel a little sympathy for the young speedster?

John goes to sleep trying not to think about sympathy for Flash, but deep inside, the proud Green Lantern is starting to regret about how he's been treating the Scarlet Speedster.


	8. Karin and Maria

**Chapter 8-Karin and Maria**

The next morning, Flash is gently shaken awake. Having to adjust to his now blurry vision, Flash is surprised to see Karin kneeling next to him and Maria standing behind her. Both are holding large platters piled high with food. They place the platters next to Flash and without hesitation, he quickly gobbles everything down.

"Got any more?" asks Flash licking his plate.

"Sure do." Karin moves to revile seven more plates piled high with meat. Flash inhales the food while lying on his stomach. Flash is unaware, and really doesn't care that he's eating not only strange bird meat, but also snake, chameleon, lizard, and even rat meat. There is also a picture of water that Flash gulps down in seconds. Karin smiles as she watches Flash eat like a ravenous wolf in fast forward.

Finishing all the food, Flash feels a little better than he had the night before and his head is a little clearer. He sits up as both girls smile at him.

"Thanks;" he says smacking his lips, "but won't you two get in trouble for feeding me?"

Karin shakes her head, "Oh I don't care about Eric. I never listen to him anyway. I'm really sorry about him Flash. He wants to believe that he's the ultimate survivor and that the rest of us are helpless kittens who couldn't possibly survive without him. He really wasn't as bad when he first got here. We were so grateful to finally have someone who could actually teach how to survive while having some human dignity again. We were practically mere animals before he got here."

Karin takes a pause before continuing, "As we became more self-sufficient, however, the worse he became."

Flash is confused by this; "That makes no sense at all. Doesn't he want everybody to take care of themselves? Why is he so mean and heartless?"

Karin kind of shrugs her shoulders, "Pride and ego I guess. He wants everybody to go begging to him for help, especially Maria." Karin looks at Maria with a little smile, "but I'll tell you, I think Maria has develop even greater survival skills then Eric"

"I don't know," replies Maria rather bashfully. She then looks at Flash and smiles shyly, "Hello Mr. Flash. I'm sorry I got you into so much trouble."

Flash is shocked, "Huh? Why are 'you' apologizing? I should be apologizing to you. I'm the one who ate all the meat and got you into trouble."

"If it wasn't for me," replies Maria, "You wouldn't have given me any meat in the first place."

"Now Maria," replies Flash, "That wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for getting 'you' into trouble. Now please don't blame yourself. It was me. So don't worry."

"But you didn't know..."

"That's alright Maria," interrupts Karin, "Maria, why don't you go check on the roast. And I'm sure Mr. Flash would love some of your 'you know what.'"

"Sure." Maria gets up, "I'm sorry again Mr. Flash that you went hungry." Maria gets up and jogs out of the room.

Flash is very amused, and worried, at Maria's self-ridden guilt. "Man. It wasn't her fault. Way does she act like that?"

"Oh I blame Eric for it," answers Karin, "All he does is strike guilt into her. He always tells her that she's selfish, but she's the least selfish person here might I say."

Flash agrees, "I agree. But how did a sweet little girl like her end up in a place like this? What could Chunk possibly have against a little girl? And where are her parents?"

Karin sighs, "It was an accident actually. She skipped in front of Chunk's black hole. Of course her father ran after her. They got stuck in Chunk's gravity and ended up here. Her Dad died from mushroom poisoning a few years ago, not long after Eric got here. Eric promised to care for her and keep her alive. I assume her mother is still alive back home."

Flash rolls his eyes, "Well if you ask me, it seems like Eric's trying to starve her to death rather than keep her alive."

"He calls it survival training," replies Karin.

"Well I call it child abuse, plain and simple;" says Flash. He isn't going to say it, but seeing the way Eric is towards Maria reminds Wally of how his Dad treated him. He is always trying to forget about that.

Flash starts to fill woozy again and lays back down. "I know I shouldn't be asking this, but is there any more food? Better yet, I probably should be asking how we get Chunk to take us home and none of us will starve to death anymore."

"Maria is checking on that." says Karin, "As for Chunk taking us home, you can forget that. You can't talk to Chunk. He'll absorb you out of existence."

"Aw come on," says Flash, "Has anyone even tried? It seemed to me that Chunk feels very alone, not any different from the villains I deal with at home. He couldn't be that difficult to talk too. I'll bet all he needs is a friend."

Karin shakes her head, "I don't think so. Look Flash, I think you're a very brave individual, but I don't believe we're ever going to leave this place."

Flash pulls his cover back over him, "I'm not sure about that. I know people who have been in worst situations then this and have gotten out. Besides, we've got some of the best minds in the Justice League. I'm sure Batman and J'onn can find a way to bring us home, if we can't find one ourselves, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't try."

Karin sieges, "I admire your spirit, but please. There is something I want to tell you."

"What?"

"Women are a premilim here, and I shudder to think of what happened to some off the others."

Flash is confused, "What are you talking about?"

"We've talked about this a number of times, our council has," answers Karin, "Sooner or later we'll be forced to pair off. Eric has his eyes on me, and we talked yesterday that since you're really not that much older than Maria, she could be paired with you when she comes of age."

Flash can't believe what he's hearing, "Huh? What a minute! What do you mean? Whoever said I would..."

Karin puts her figure against Flash's lips, "Shh. I don't want to go with Eric. I'd rather be with you."

Flash is still confused, but smitten, "Really? Well I don't think you have to worry about that."

"I do," Karin leans closer to Flash, "I can give you something; I can give you a lot."

Karin gently kisses Flash on the lips. Confused yet smitten, Flash closes his eyes like out of instinct and returns Karin's kiss. Karin places her hand around Flash's face when the door suddenly slams open.

"EXCUSE ME!" There is Eric in the doorway staring furiously at them. Flash thinks he sees fumes coming out of Eric's ears."

Instead of yelling at them, Eric storms out.

"Great," gasp Flash. He hangs his head down, "Just great."

"It's none of his business. I told him we were just friends."

Flash shakes a bit, "I don't think he's very happy right now. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to, um...Did you just kiss me?"

"Believe me Flash, he's just using me. He uses everybody." Karin stands up, "And don't tell me you're not interested. I'm going to check on Maria."

Karin leaves the room; Wally stares awkwardly at her as she walks away. He places his fingers on his lips. He's still a bit confused by what just happened. He didn't see it coming. Sure, he loves to look at women and dreams of them flocking to him like a magnetic and making out with them. However, it rarely happens, has much as he fantasies himself a ladies' man. He usually tries to avoid women who are already taken, even though Karin says she's not taken, Flash doesn't think that Eric thinks so. If Eric was mad about the 40 lbs of meat Flash ate two nights ago, he'd hate to think how mad Eric will be about this.

Still, to be kissed by a woman is a dream come true. For a woman to be interested in Flash is a dream come true, and a hot woman at that. The kiss did feel, rather good. And Karin's right, Wally is interested.

Suddenly, Wally feels his head and realizes that he's not wearing his mask.

A few minutes later, Maria returns with a pitcher with its top on.

"Hello Mr. Flash," she greets. She sounds more cheerful then she did just ten minutes ago. She kneels next to Flash, who has put his masks back on, "Oh, I see you put your mask back on. I love your red hair."

"Oh really?" Flash sounds a little embarrassed, "Well thanks, even if you weren't supposed to see that. No offense, but I like to protect my secret identity."

"Like a secret service agent?" asks Maria.

Flash is amused by her example, "Yea, something like that."

"I love detective stories, especially Sherlock Holmes and Agatha Christie's Miss Maple"

Flash grinds his teeth at hearing Sherlock Holmes. He remembers the torture of having learn about him in middle school. He never read any of the books he was assigned to read, just rented a couple boring movies on the famous detective so he could turn in a book report on him, which he got an F on. Wally doesn't have a clue who Agatha Christie Maple is and he doesn't care.

Maria offers the pitcher, "Though you might like this."

Flash accepts the pitcher. He's a bit disappointed that it's not food, but he needs more water as well. Flash can hardly hold what shouldn't be so heavy pitcher and quickly puts it down.

"Open it," urges Maria. Flash removes the top of the pitcher and can't believe his eyes. There in with the water looks like the top of candy bar wrappers. Flash takes one out and it's a Milky Way Bar! Flash can't believe it! He's face beams with joy.

"Thank you!" Flash quickly opens the rapper. The candy bar is all melted and gooey, but Flash doesn't care. He devours bar and bar, even accidently eating a couple of rappers in the process. He eats about 12 in all. He's body desperately need the sugar.

"You got anymore?" asks Flash licking the chocolate off his fingers.

"In my room," answers Maria.

Flash springs up, adrenaline fueling him, "Lead the way."

Maria leads Flash to her room. The room is first bright and colorful, unlike the rest of the place. The walls are full of colorful drawings and other art work. Maria is a very talented drawer and seems to draw a lot of pictures with people or animals in them, like it was a scene from a story or something. The room is full of books, art supplies, and a few toys, which are amazingly organized. Maria also happens to have a couple of old couch pillows. Flash takes a seat on one.

Maria then grabs a book and hands it to Flash. From the cover, it appears to be an adult fiction book. Flash gives her a wired look, "Ah, thanks Maria, but I thought you were going to give me more candy."

"Open the book," says Maria. Flash opens the book and is quite surprised indeed. A square has been cut into the pages as if to make it a box, and in this square are jelly beans and skittles. Flash is speechless and gobbles them up.

Maria hands Flash another book which is full of hard candy.

"WOW!" exclaims Flash as he sucks on the candy, "Where did you find all this?"

"In cars, lunch boxes, and other things Chunk brings here. He dumps a lot of stuff in the dump. That's where I find all my books and things too."

"Really?" asks Flash, "Why haven't I seen food like this here?"

"It's very dangerous to go to the dump," answers Maria, "That's where the punks hang out."

"Then why do you go there?" asks Flash.

"My curiosity gets the best of me," answers Maria, "I only go right as the sun is going down. That's when the punks are in camp eating dinner and before the nocturnal animals come out."

"The nocturnal animals?" asks Flash a little bewildered, "Does that mean night time animal?"

"Yes."

"Do you share this food with anyone else in the camp?"

"Oh yes," answers Maria, "Just about everyone, as long as Eric doesn't find out. He says it's not proper survival technique, but I think he's just jealous he's never found any. And I only eat the candy myself in an emergency, like when Eric deprives me of food."

_So that's how she does it, _Flash thinks to himself, "Do you use all your books like this?"

"No," says Maria with a little giggles, "Just the ones I don't really care, like horror novels and adult romance."

"Hey," exclaims Flash, "We haven't properly met, have we? I'm Flash, the fastest man alive, also known as the Scarlet Speedster and Central City's proud hero." Flash smiles as he says it, "I'm also a member of the Justice League. We're a group of super heroes who joined together to protect the earth. I'm sure you've heard of Superman!"

Maria shakes her head. Flash tells Maria all about the Justice League and it's members, all while sucking on candy, plus crackers and even a jar of peanut butter. Maria listens to every word with interest.

"Really neat," she says, "Do you know Jay Garrick?"

"Who?" ask Flash confused.

"He's the Flash from World War II."

Flash shakes his head, "No, I've never heard of another Flash besides me. Where did you hear about him?"

Maria gets what looks like a comic book and an old newspaper clipping attached to it. The article speaks of the legend of a heroic speedster who helped troops during the Second World War.

"No," says Flash, "Can't say I have. That really would be something though, if he's real. I just hope he wasn't faster than me."

Just then, the door opens and Dr. Parker comes in.

"Hello Dr. Parker," says both Flash and Maria.

"Hello there," greets Parker, "I'm glad to see you two have finally met."

"Yea I'm glad," says Flash, "She's awesome."

"Listen, several of us are going hunting. Why don't you come with us Flash?" suggest Parker, "We could show you around a little and Maria could teach you some survival skills. You up to it?"

Flash still feels very weak, but he does feel up to looking for more food, "Sure am Doc, I mean Doctor."

"Alright then," says Parker, "Let's go."

**Note: The kissing scene appears in "Flash: The Savage Speedster" issue #10 by Baron, Collins, and Mahlstedt. March, 1988. Some of the original dialogue I used, some I changed slightly. Of course, the scenes with Maria are original.**


	9. Maria's Hope, John's Inner War

**Chapter 9-John's Inner War, Maria's Hope**

Flash, Parker, and Maria meet about seven other inhabitants at the front of the complex, including John, Karin and Eric. John is wearing a cloth over his head like the Arabs do in the middle east to protect his head from the sun.

Flash can't help but laugh."Hey GL, when did you become a Muslim?"

John just twitches his nose and looks away from Flash, a bit embarrassed. Eric doesn't look pleased that Flash is with Maria. Karin and Parker both have some words with Eric and he doesn't say anything to Flash or Maria, but he still sneers at them. Flash passes John and gives him a smile and a wave, as if their argument from last night never happened.

At first, John doesn't feel like looking at his embarrassing teammate, but then he finds himself staring at Flash in shock. The Scarlet Speedster is noticeably thinner then he was just two days ago. In fact, he looks at if he's lost around 20 or 25 lbs since their arrival and his costume is baggy. It hasn't even been 3 days and John is shocked by his teammates sudden weight loss. He knows that Flash's metabolism is much faster then any normal person, but it's humanly impossibly to lose weight like this. Flash's metabolism just couldn't be that inhumanly bad. Could it?

John still doesn't know if he should be too concern for Flash or not, despite the obvious weight loss. As the group leaves the complex, Flash seems abnormally weak. His earlier slight energy boost is wearing off. He's actually having trouble keeping up with everyone, something he's not use to at all. He doesn't even attempt to use his speed to keep up. He complains constantly that he's exhausted and needs to rest, but the group just keeps on going. Every now and then, Maria, Parker, or Karin smuggle small portions of food to him and the two adults allow him to lean on them. When a pair of angry eyes would look at them, however, Flash straights back up and continues on his own. He ends up collapsing no fewer then 7 times on the journey.

To make matters worse, the sun is very hot and it's bearing down on Wally's already weak body. He is sweating like a pig and his lose costume is sticking to him. He wants to remove his mask, but he doesn't dare. Wally hasn't removed his clothing nor bathed at all in 3 days and he's feeling so yucky and miserable. He doesn't want to even think about how bad he must smell.

John struggles not to grow too concern for Flash, despite the fact that he's obviously getting weaker and weaker. John has seen this kind of situation a number of times, too many, but he always has to think about the needs of the team as a whole, not just the needs of one individual. That's what he's been taught, that's how he was trained, that's how everybody around him (almost always soldiers of some sort) always functioned. That's how John Stewart the solider handles things.

John is at war between the solider in him and his growing individual concern for Flash. Sure, Flash annoyed him, "A LOT", but John dose care about him. He is his teammate after all. They've been working together for the past 8 months. Maybe even, maybe John even cared about Flash as a friend of some sorts. Friend? That word is so foreign to John. He's had plenty of comrades, but a friend? Not in a long time, a 'VERY' long time. Flash certainty seems to think they are friends, no matter how many times John's rejected his attempts at friendship.

Should John really have more concern for Flash?

Still, there are 16 other people here who need to eat and stay alive, not just Flash. The rules of soldiering, everyone is a team, a unit, they act as one. Everyone is treated like equals, you don't put someone you care about more over anybody else. Everybody has an equal chance, and nobody gets left behind this way. Surely, Flash's body would adjust. It had too or else all other 16 inhabitants would starve because of him. Putting any individual concern for Flash over the other 15 people here isn't fair, even though John's only known them for three days, it still isn't fair for them.

_NO WAY!, _John thinks to himself_, Flash isn't 'that' sick. He's not dying. He's eaten a lot since we've been here. He's fine. He's got plenty of fuel in him. _

In spite what he's telling himself, deep down, John isn't believing that.

At one point, Flash tries to stop and plopped down in front of some large rocks, Maria runs to him and says, "No, not there."

"How come," comes Flash's exhausted voice.

"This is a good spot for punks to hide," answers Maria, "We have to get to an open space where they can't hide and ambush us."

Maria helps Flash get back up and they continues on their way. John wonders if he should be helping Flash too.

After more then a two-hour journey (which usually takes less then an hour), the group finally stops. Flash does everything in his power, which isn't much, to keep himself from collapsing again. He plops down on the hard ground and lays there. His mouth is parched with thirst. His stomach isn't demanding food as much as it has been. In fact, his stomach feels quite numb. Flash's doesn't know what that means, but he has a feeling that it's not good.

Maria comes over to Flash and hands him a small piece meat, "Are you thirsty?"

"Yes," answers Flash as he scarfs down the meat.

Maria starts sticking the stick she's carrying into the ground. She gets it down deep. She dose this over and over again in different spots.

Flash doesn't get it. "What are you doing?"

"This spot is a pound," Maria answers.

Flash looks around, his vision is very blurry, "There's no water here."

"It fills up with water when it rains."

Flash thinks she's trying to dig for water underground. Then she stops pressing her stick down deeper and feels for something.

"I think we've got one here." Maria kneels and starts digging. Flash crawls over to see what she's found. Maria pulls out from the hole a large, very large, sleeping frog and hands it to Flash.

Flash is confused, "A frog? Am I suppose to eat it?"

Maria takes the frog back and squeezes it. Water squeezes out and she drinks a little. Flash is bewildered.

Maria hands the frog back to Flash, "Drink. It's good."

Overcome with thirst, Flash dose squeeze the frog and drinks water from it. All the while, the frog remains asleep. This sure is the most bizarre way to get water. Maria then takes the frog back and puts it back into the ground.

"These frogs hibernate most of the year," explains Maria, "They only come out after it rains. They store their own water to stay alive."

Flash is amazed, "Wow. That's amazing. How can any animal go for an entire year without eating?"

"Some animals hibernate up to seven years or longer," says Maria.

"I'll pass," replies Flash.

While the rest of party hunts, Maria finds two more frogs for Flash to take drinks from. She shows him how to build a desert fire using dry or dead plants and weeds. Flash dose know how to make a fire some what. He learned that on family camping trips as a boy, (although Wally never really enjoyed camping, except for the food part, of course). In this desert, however, there aren't any sticks or wood. Maria informs Flash not to throw rocks in the fire as certain ones might explode.

Maria even manages to catch a large rattle snake and cooks it. Flash's conscious is to far gone now to resists a tempting snake. He eats it without thinking twice.

Flash is amazed by Maria's survival skills. In fact, she probably could run a wilderness survival training school. Flash doesn't get why Eric insists that he needs to teach Maria how to survive.

"Because of his pride and ego, I guess," she answers.

While she works, Maria mentions that she feels sorry for Chunk. These are the first words of sympathy Flash has heard for Chunk. Flash asks Maria if they ever see or talk to Chunk.

"Rarely;" she answers, "He doesn't come out of that boat much. He must be so lonely. The only time I've really seen him is when I tried getting into his boat. I almost got sucked into that singularity. Chunk rescued me and brought me back."

Flash is amused by this detail, "You say Chunk rescued you?"

Maria nods, "He told me he wished he could take me home, but he didn't know how."

"Really?" Flash sinks into thought while munching on the snake. So Chunk really isn't a bad guy after all! Maria just said Chunk doesn't know how to get them home, but how dose Chunk keep going back?

"How did you manage to get under the fence," asks Flash.

"I dug a hole and went under," answers Maria, "but the singularity's pull was to strong."

"Hmm," Flash sieges, "Maybe we can figure out another way of getting under the fence."

Maria nods, "I once heard one of the punk groups talking about a magma chamber that goes underneath Chunk's boat. But I haven't been able to yet to the chambers and look yet."

A magma chamber huh?

thinks Flash to himself._ Now that just might be our ticket into that boat and out of here. _

Flash then remembers a questions he's been wanting to ask, "Hey Maria. How old are you?"

Maria sieges, "I think I'm about eight. I could be as young as seven. I haven't known the date in a long time. I was five when I came here."

"You sure do look older then seven;" says Flash. "When was the last time you had a birthday?

Maria just shrugs her shoulders, "Awhile. Everybody's to busy trying to survive to worry about birthdays."

"That's terrible;" adds Flash, "When is your birthday?"

Maria gives her date of birth. Flash does the math and is amazed, "Maria, you're almost 10!"

Maria is surprised, "Really?"

"Well, you will be in 4 months," corrects Flash, "but you're older then you thought."

"9 years and eight months?" says Maria happily, "Wow!"

Later, the hunting party starts to move. They haven't had much success aside from a few snakes and lizards. As they make their way around a rocky plateau, Flash smells a faintly smell. It smells like something's cooking. His stomach morphs, furiously. Already lagging behind, Flash drifts away from the group and follows the smell. Maria is the only one who notices and follows him.

Flash follows the smell to a fire pit behind some rocks. He sees a large portion of meat cooking on it. Flash dashes for the meat.

"Flash, don't!" yells Maria.

But she's too late. A group of six angry men surround Flash and attack.

Flash manages to conjure up some speed punches and knocks down all six me. After, that, however, he has nothing left. The men get back up and start charging again. One of them strikes Flash's right shine with a knife. Blood starts flowing down from his upper leg down his boot. Flash manages to get up and attempts to run until when Maria suddenly jumps in and trips two of the men with her stick. He starts fighting back like a ninja, using her stick as a bow. The grown, angry men now switch their attention to the young girl.

"Maria! NO!" Flash runs towards her, but he can't conjure up anymore super speed and gets hammered in the head from behind. He falls unconscious and Maria is left to fend for herself.

It's several hours later when Wally finally comes to. He slowly opens his eyes. He's head in still hammering with pain. He can barely lift it. When his fuzzy blurry vision finally clears enough to see that he is back inside one of the complex shelters, he remembers the fight and immediately thinks of Maria. He springs up and falls off what he didn't realize was a table he was on. He tries again to get up, needing the table for support. Wally forgot about his injured shin and as soon as he puts weight on it, he feels a hot, burning pain and is forced to sit back down on the table. His right boot is off and his shin is bandaged. He sees his boot next to him on the table. He struggles to put if back on, feeling it would give his leg more support. He's not sure if a bone in his shin is injured or not. Without the fuel he body so desperately needs, Wally's shin won't heal quickly like it normally would.

Wally then feels the hammering pain in his head again. He lays part of the way down and places his head in his hand. It's then he realizes his mask is once again removed and his head is bandaged. Out of instinct, Flash puts it back on, but he's thoughts are now just too fuzzy to really care anymore.

Loud footsteps come thundering down the hall and Eric storms in. Flash is relived to see him, "Eric, how's Maria?" But instead of answering, Eric storms over Flash and hits him hard in the head with the metal end of a spear. Flash rolls of the table and onto the floor.

"OFF ALL THE STUPID, SELFISH ACTS!" screams Eric as loud as he can, "First you make moves on my girlfriend, and now you almost got Maria killed!"

Flash is shocked, "What do you mean? She put the moves on me! And Maria, how is she? Please tell me."

"As if a stupid, dumbfounded, selfish glutton like you would care! I never wanted Maria to hang out with you to begin with. But NO! I had to listen again to Karin and Parker! I've listened to them one to many times!"

"How DARE you call me selfish!" yells Flash trying to get up with no success, "I'm sorry. I'm so famished I snapped. But I didn't know it know it was dangerous and I certainly didn't know Maria was following me."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" screams Eric right in Flash's face, "I've had it with you. A hero back home. HA! You are the most pathetic individual I have EVER met! You've had your chance! As soon as you can get up, I want you out of this complex! You're no longer welcome here!"

Flash can't believe it, not even for a second. In all the punishments he's received in his 20 years, he's never received a punishment like this. Surely, Eric was bluffing.

"Oh I get it," says Flash, again attempting to get up using the table for support, "You're angry about Maria. And Karin. I understand. You're just bluffing right now."

Eric just can't believe at how stupid Flash is, "If you aren't the stupidest individual I've ever meet. GET OUT! NOW!"

Eric flashes the sharp tip of the spear in Flash's face, the tip actually touching his skin. Flash shakes uncontrollably with fear. Eric really isn't kidding.

Flash slowly backs away, "Just wait until GL hears about this. You'll be sorry."

"GL? Oh your pal," sneers Eric, "As if he'd take up for you. He's ashamed to ever have know you."

"WHAT?" yells Flash not believing his ears, "You repeat that to him."

"Oh I didn't say it," replies Eric, "He said it last night. Ask him."

Eric storms away. Of all the things to say to a person. There is no way GL could be ashamed of Flash. John's his friend and has always had his back, even though he often acted like he didn't want the Scarlet Speedster around, Flash knows that John would never be ashamed of him. No one ever is.

Flash leaves the room, leaning on the wall for support. He's so weak now he can barely stand. Flash has to inch his way slowly against the wall. He's stomach feels so numb, like it's suddenly immune to pain, but Wally feels body is growing even weaker. It's hurting to even have his eyes open now. He can't hold his head up. He's whole body is shaking and trembling. His mouth feels like it's drooling acid. He's body feels like it's in need of relief from the pain in the worst possible way but none is in sight.

After managing to get to a corner, Flash's body gives out and he collapses to the floor. He looks up to see walking the other direction no other then John. "GL," calls out Flash in a somewhat weak voice. John flashes around, staring at Flash. His eyes are full of anger. He's never felt so angry at Flash before. He's never felt so angry at anyone who wasn't an enemy. While only anger shows in his face and his eyes, inside, John is in total shocked by Flash's now even scrawnier frame. Still, John Stewart the solider wins out.

"Do you mind telling me what was going through your mind?" asks John in an angry tone.

Flash feels a little angry himself. His stomach boils up, "HUNGER! That's what was going through my mind. Hunger!"

"So you put yourself and everyone else in danger because of your hunger?" scrawls John.

"I didn't mean too!" replies Flash.

"You never mean too!" says John, "But you do put us in danger. You put everyone in danger. Your actions almost got a little girl killed! And making moves on a spoken for woman. You don't think of anything other then getting the glory or meeting your own needs. You're the most self-centered team mate I've ever had."

"I beg your pardon!" yells Flash, "She put the moves on...oh never mind!"

John turns away, "Get out of my sight!"

Flash's mouth drops wide open. He can feel hot tears forming in his eyes, "So you really are ashamed of me? Is that how you feel?"

John's anger has gotten the best of him, "I sure did feel it last night," he admits.

Hot tears fall down Flash's face, "So it's true! You are ashamed of me."

Flash notices a screw on the floor. He picks it up and throws it at John, hitting him on the back of the head. John turns in fury. Somehow, Flash manages to get up without support.

"I'll get out your way John Stewart! Great Green Lantern" yells Flash, "I know when I'm not wanted."

Flash zips out at super speed, his anger, embarrassment, and sadness all fueling him, leaving wind gust behind. After the gust dies down, all of John's emotions let out. He pops his hand over his mouth. He can't believe what just came out of it. He did it again, he let his anger get the best of him. He lost all his cool because he was angry and worried about Flash, about Maria, all that has happened, and the situation they are in all at the same time, and he took it all out on Flash. Of all the anger he'd been feeling towards Flash, he didn't want Flash to leave. He's never wanted Flash to leave.

Looking at Flash just now, how thin and weak he looked, and he was noticeably growing weaker right in front of John. No, Flash really wasn't kidding at all. He really is quickly starving to death. John really has been blind. John buries his faces in his hands and bangs on the wall. All he's done since they've been here, since the league formed eight months ago, is talk down on Flash. Yet every time John, and the team, really needed Flash, he was there. Even if he sometimes made the situation worse, he was there ready and always had their backs, had John's back. Now Flash needed him. And what has John done?

"What have I done? What have I done?"


	10. Meanwhile Back Home

**This chapter takes a detour from the main story and switches to how the rest of the league is handling this. It starts with a flashback to right after John and Flash disappeared, then back to the present. **

**Chapter 10-Meanwhile Back Home**

_Flashback-Two days ago_

Within an hour after Flash and Green Lantern disappeared, Batman checked in on them and received nothing but static from the other end of their channels. To check the com link lines, Batman called the rest of the league and each one of them responded. Each tried calling Lantern and Flash again with no luck. This reminded the league of when their two teammates com links were off line while Gorilla Grodd's force shield was over Central City just a week ago, trapping both John and Flash and cutting off their com links.

Batman immediately goes to the diamond store Flash and John had been staking out. According to his time predicament, Chunk should have struck within the last 3-5 hours, although the times he strikes can vary. Diana and Hawkgirl joined the Capped Crusader within minutes.

Although Hawkgirl's expression was hidden by her mask, a look underneath would have reviled a rather worried look in her eyes. She didn't know why, but she felt a sudden sense of urgency, personal urgency, when she heard that both John and Flash were missing. She had felt this same kind of worry when they couldn't contact the two of them last week. Shayera Hol hasn't felt this kind of personal concern for anybody since she arrived on Earth as a spy for Thanagar nearly 4 years ago, a fact unknown to her new Justice League teammates, however.

The three heroes investigate the diamond store. It's a very odd situation. There are no signs of forced entry, no windows or anything on the outside cracked or damaged, although some trash cans and a couple of lamp posts around the building are knocked over. The inside of the store is in complete catastrophic. A couple of witnesses reported what felt like a minor earthquake just a couple of hours earlier, followed by another shake a few minutes later. There are no signs of Flash or John anywhere. The chaotic mess of the store concurs with other locations the Chunk is believed to have hit, as are the reported quake like shakes. Batman thinks that the shakes might have something to do with their teammates disappearance.

Batman takes out his energy scanner and detects a very strong force inside the building.

"What is it Batman?" ask Diana.

"Scanner readings indicate strong gravitation disturbance in this spot," answers Batman.

"Was the gravitation disturbance a heavy pull or a weaken release?" ask Hawkgirl.

"A heavy pull," answers Batman, "A very heavy pull. This gravity was strong enough to pin Flash down."

"That means he wouldn't have been able to move, right?" ask Diana, remembering from one of their first team meetings when Flash descried his weakness to abnormal gravity pulls.

"But it wouldn't have pinned Lantern down," says Hawkgirl, "And what dose this have to do with their disappearance?"

"I have found similar readings at other locations Chunk is believed to have struck," answers Batman. He follows his scanner as it indicates stronger and weaker points. Then the scanner readings runs to it's maximum point, "The gravity disturbance is strongest right here."

Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl join Batman at that spot. They still fell a heavier gravity pull at this spot and it makes them both feel nauseous and a bit heavy.

"Great Hera," says Diana backing away from the spot, "I've never felt such strong gravity before."

"That's usually the power I feel before going through a worm hole," adds Hawkgirl.

"You might be on to something," says Batman. He moves towards the center of the disturbance and right in the middle, it just disappears all together. "These kind of reading indict that a singularity was opened up here."

Diana's eyes raise, "A singularity? That's like a black hole isn't it?"

"Or a portal," adds Hawkgirl.

"A portal to where?" ask Diana, concerned.

"Another dimension I assume," answers Batman, "These are the strongest readings I've recorded yet. These are also the earliest readings I've taken. The previous readings I've taken had weakened significantly by the time I arrived. This is the first time I've detected the presence of a possible singularity."

"Can we reopen the portal?" ask Diana.

"It would take a special kind of advance technology and an exceptional amount of gravitational energy to open up a portable like that," answers Hawkgirl.

"And there is no technological or force I know of on Earth that could do that," adds Batman, "And without the exact readings. We could open up a portal to practically any where."

"There must be a way to bring them back," says Hawkgirl, careful not to make her concern known through her voice, "J'onn might have more answers."

_End of Flashback_

It has been two days since John and Flash disappeared. Hawkgirl and Diana are both sitting in the kitchen, each with a drink in hand, Diana an ice mocha, Hawkgirl a chocolate milkshake. Neither, however, can bring themselves to drink. Both drinks reminded them of Flash. Flash had introduced Diana to ice mochas the day the league officially formed. Despite this, Diana wasn't to fond of Flash at first. He was always flirting with her and saying stupid things. He tried to "educate" her on the ways of Man's World, most of the information he'd given her was either misinterpreted or exaggerated on. Diana found him immature, irresponsible, and just plain silly, and gave mankind not a bad name, but a goofy and irresponsible one.

Over past few months, however, Diana's opinion of Flash has slowly started to change. She still finds him immature and irresponsible most of the time, but he does try to treat her with respect even if he didn't know what kind of respect she wants. He always treated Diana with kindness even after she treated him like dirt, and always greeted her with a smile (and a joke). Despite his immature and light-hearted attitude, there was still something likeable about him. Diana really has had a new level of respect for Flash since she was banished from her home of Themyscira (for bringing her male teammates to the island so they could save her mother and sisters). First, Flash stood up for her as she was being banished. Then in the days and weeks that followed, Flash went out of his way to comfort the Amazon Princess and make her laugh. He really was serious about making Diana feel welcomed in Man's World and making her feel at home. Even though she still doesn't feel at home in Man's World, she wouldn't want to go through it without Flash, despite the fact that he is a man.

Diana isn't as close to John Stewart. When she first arrived, he treated her like a well-meaning amateur despite her successes. His hard-nose, insensitive attitude fueled Diana's belief that men were egotistical and dominate. As she has worked with him over the months, however, both have gain much more respect for each other. John treats Diana more like an equal and less like an amateur, and Diana can see the noble qualitites and dedication towards goodness in the Green Lantern. While she hasn't formed the kind of friendship with John as she has with Flash, Diana still wants John to make it back safe and sound.

Staring at her milkshake in front of her, Hawkgirl is also reminded of Flash. The Scarlet Speedster loves chocolate milkshakes as much as he loves iced mocha and the two of them sometimes chat over milkshakes and a slice of apple pie (or in Flash's case, a whole pie or two). Hawkgirl had met the Flash a few times before the league formed, but she didn't know him that well. Like most, she also found the Flash immature and silly, but she did have some respect for him as a hero. His ways of dealing with villains are so unorthodox. Sometimes they don't work and caused trouble, yet sometimes they actually did.

Even though Lenient Shayera Hol has been living on Earth for nearly 4 years, she still hadn't allowed herself to bond with anybody and remained distance from mankind. When the League formed 8 months ago, as it was her mission to protect Earth, it was only natural that Hawkgirl agreed to join. What she didn't expect was to form two very unique bonds with her now two missing teammates.

Even though Hawkgirl found the Scarlet Speedster as immature, irresponsible, and goofy as Diana and the others and his crazy flirting irrate her nearly as much as it did Diana, there was something so genuine about Flash that Hawkgirl has rarely seen. In the way he persisted to be friends with everyone, in the way he could easily forgive people and give them another chance, in his optimism and friendly, yet still down to earth demure. Even though she tried to maintain her distance, Hawkgirl was soon captivated by Flash's genuine friendship, something she really was not accustomed to back on Thanagar. Flash wanted to be friends simply for the sake of being friends. He believes that teammates shouldn't just be teammates, but should be friends as well. This kind of friendship is new to Hawkgirl. Now that Flash is missing, Hawkgirl feels some sort of a heart ache, a personal worry for a friend, something she has rarely felt even on Thanagar.

Hawkgirl is about as worried for John as she is Flash,. Her relationship with John reminds her a lot of the relationships she had on Thanagar, the love/hate kind, very love/hate kind. However, this relationship was also different. Although the two of them are both soldiers, they both have different military tactics and fighting styles, and they often butted heads over how to handle things. John is about careful strategy and execution, Hawkgirl is very fearless and by the moment aggression. Still, the fact they both are warriors, fighting on the side of good, and have both spent long periods of time away from home and seeing many different worlds and tragedies, seems to bond them together in a way that only the two of them could understand. Both are lonely and longing to reach out to someone, and Hawkgirl feels this even more since their journey to War World. She just hopes they don't get too close. That would be dangerous.

Over the past two days, J'onn has worked night and day analyzing Batman's information. J'onn's own concern about his two missing teammates, the fear of losing two of the people who have taken him in and become his new family, has further fueled his dedication. J'onn needs less sleep them humans, so it's been much easier for him too stay awake and work. Batman and Superman check in on a regular basis for answers and updates. After two days of tearless analyzing, J'onn calls the team together.

"Base on Batman's notes, the notes of Chester P. Runk, and my own knowledge of physics," J'onn informs his four teammates, "I've concluded that the physics of this matter transporter, when merged with just the right kind of gravitational force and disturbance, can create a singularity, possible even a tunnel to another dimension. We would need this invention of his to open the right portal to where he's taken Green Lantern and Flash."

"We have his notes right?" ask Hawkgirl, "Could we build another machine like it."

"I probably could," answers J'onn, "But it would take me several days, perhaps longer."

"Even with my help," adds Batman, "And we'd still need to create the right gravitation force, which is extremely difficult and dangerous to do."

"Attempting to create a gravitational force like that," informs Superman, "Could destroy this entire planet!"

"Then what do we do?" ask Diana, concerned.

"Somehow," says Batman, "Chunk seems to contain this gravitational force around him. Exactly how he dose it I'm not certain. Traveling back and forth with that matter transporter would have killed him long ago."

"Not unless he has somehow merged with it," says J'onn.

"Merged with it," says Superman alarmed, "But that would turn him into a..."

"Walking singularity," finishes Batman, "That could explain why he attacks places with dense minerals. That must be what he needs to feed it."

"This is all fascinating," says Hawkgirl, "but how do we bring do we bring Flash and GL back?"

"We can try finding Chunk again," suggest Batman, "Unfortunately, that last strike seems to be his last in Gotham. He follows a pattern of a star, like the star of David. When he hits the last point on that star, however, he moves to another city in a different location. I've yet to determined his pattern for that."

"Even if we do find him," informs Diana, "We'd need to stay away from his gravity pull or we'll end up where ever Flash and Lantern are."

"Then how do we rescue them?" demands Hawkgirl, the worry in her voice now evident, "I want them back, now!" She slams her hand on the table.

"Calm down," orders Batman, "I know somebody in Boston who may be able to help us. In the meantime, we must keep an ear and eye open for any robberies anywhere that fit Chunk's signs. If I can pick up his pattern again, maybe we can intercept him."

"I hope we can bring them home soon," says Hawkgirl, "Who knows what kind of dimension GL and Flash are in. I sure hope they are alright. They'd better be."


	11. Hang On Flash

**Chapter 10-Hang on Flash**

John had to stop banging his head against the wall. He knows it's his fault that Flash ran off. He should have been more considerate towards his younger teammate. John had tried so hard to equally consider everyone and look out for the best of the whole group, acting like he always has in situations like this, like how he was trained to act. Most of his comrades in the past, however, didn't have such a tremendous needs like Flash does. But Flash was more then just an amateur youngster with a tremendous metabolism, he was John's teammate, a brother in battle, more so then any other Green Lantern or marine comrade has ever been. Maybe even, a friend.

Yes a friend! A friend whom John has been rejecting because the Flash drove the Green Lantern nuts; and because he couldn't understand the most immature yet innocent, friendly and most optimistic member of the Justice League. Even in the awful condition Flash was in, he was still very optimistic. John wished he had just a little bit of that optimism. In fact, he really wishes now he had accepted Flash's never ending attempts at friendship. Maybe the way Flash always drove John insane is partly his own fault as well.

A door opens and Maria stumbles out hopping on her left leg, the other leg set and heavily bandaged. Her left arm is also bandaged and in a sling, making balance difficult.

"Maria," John is rather surprised to see her out here, "What are you doing out here? You're suppose to be resting."

"What happened? Did you send Flash away?" Maria had obviously heard the argument.

"I didn't mean too," answers John. Now he was saying it, what Flash always said when he makes mistakes. John doesn't admit his own mistakes very often, one of the hardest things for him to do.

"You're right Maria," admits John shamefully, "I did sent Flash away, and I'm going to bring my buddy back."

John realizes that he just said his buddy. Yes, Flash truly is his friend, not teammate, not comrade, but friend. Maybe even his best friend, the first one he's ever really had. It is true, no one has ever tried to be more of a friend to John then Flash. After all this time, he finally sees that.

John burst out of the building, grabs a stick to take with him, and gets ready to activate his ring.

"Where do you think you're going?" asks Eric.

"I'm going to find my buddy," answers John.

"You're going to find that bum!" yells Eric.

John is shocked. Of all things, Flash is no bum! He punches Eric hard in the face.

"Yes, I'm going to find him. If you have a problem with it, then fine."

"If you go after that reject," says Eric sternly, "You won't be allowed back in here either."

"Then so be it." John activates his ring and flies away.

Eric shakes his head as Maria stumbles out of the door. "Eric!"

Eric turns, "Maria! Get back in there before I break your other leg."

"But there's something you must know."

Eric takes out his belt, "Back to your room, NOW!"

Maria refuses to move. Eric's eyes start to flume. Then somebody snatches the belt from him. It is Karin. Dr. Parker is with her.

"I'd listen to her if I were you, Eric Gunderson."

Eric is offended and wrestles Karin for the belt, "You're next Karin Preus!"

"That's enough!" Dr. Parker snatches the belt. "In case you haven't noticed Eric, Maria is the most skilled and mature member of anyone here. And as much I don't like using force, you're a grown man Eric Gunderson, and I will spank you with this belt myself. True, we couldn't have survived the way we have for so long without you and we really do appreciate all you've done for us, but that never meant you should hold us under your fists like an iron fists dictator. Now, Maria has something to say. If you don't shut up and listen to her, you'll be the one with two broken legs my friend."

Flash comes to with his face buried in sand. He had collapsed hard after that last drill of super speed. He spits the sand from his mouth and slowly struggles to lift his head up. His vision is the most blurry it has ever been. He can't really make out where he is, but it is scorcing hot and an he can that he is sandwiched between two flows of lava.

Flash attempts to get up, but he can't. He can't even lift up to his hands and knees to crawl. He can barely keep his head up and he is so wozzy it hurts for him to even have his eyes open. His belly feels numb and sunken. He's breathing is slow and shallow, and his heart feels painfully slow and severely overworked.

Wally lays his head back down. He can't think at all. All he wants is something on his stomach. He doesn't care what it is. Even sand. So he licks sand off the ground. The his hands feels like it's burning. Flash quickly moves his hand and realizes that the lava was just inches from him. He looks up and notices a large hole, maybe a cave, a yard or so away. Flash scoots towards the hole like a weak baby. After a long and slow attempt, he finally reaches the hole which seems like a cave, and somehow managed to keep from touching the lava in the process.

At the cave entrance, Flash sees some things sticking out of the ground, maybe mushrooms or some kind of plant. He picks one and shoves it into his month, then another, and another, and so on.

John is worried. He's been searching by are for nearly half an hour and still no sign of Flash. Not only that, his power ring is fading. John knew this when he took off, but finding Flash is an ultimate emergency he'd gladly risks using up all his power for. Maybe he should had risked his power by trying to get to Chunk's boat, like Flash suggested when they first got here. Maybe, just maybe, it might have worked.

He takes to landing on a rocky plateau with a good view to look. With in minutes, John notices a large group of those pterodactyl birds circling around the same spot, like vultures do waiting for an animal to die. John feels he should investigate, really hoping that it isn't Flash.

John activates his ring again, but the power is fading, "Come on don't fell me now." He gets enough power to get into the air, but is fading fast. He almost makes it to the location when his ring gives out all together, and he falls to the ground. Fortunately, he lands on top of a large sand dome and tumbles, stopping just shy of the edge of a deep rocky crater. John sees the birds circling something near one of the magma chambers. John takes of running down the steep crater and something red laying on the ground confirms his worst fear.

John keeps running towards where Flash is, who is trapped in between two slow moving lava streams. Without his power ring, John has to find another way to get across. He finds some large rocks, one of which might be large enough to hold up long enough for him to use as a stump. John gets behind the rock and pushes. His plan works all to well. The rock gets loose enough to roll free on it's own. The rock holts to a stop in the lava stream, but is melting fast. John jumps for it, lands one footed on the wobbly rock, holds his breath as he makes a second jump, and manages to land face first in the sand without touching the lava.

John gets up and runs towards Flash's location. The birds are still circling him, some hovering just a few feet above him waiting impatiently for their meal. John starts picking up and throwing rocks at them, yelling and chasing the flying creatures.

"Get away from him! Get out here you buzzards!"

After 15 minutes or so, John manages to scare the flying creatures away. He runs towards Flash and is horrified by what he finds. Flash is laying unconscious in the sand. Mushroom stumps and pieces are right next his face, as well as around his mouth. John notices that they are the same type of mushroom that Eric warned about, and from the looks of it, Flash has ate quite a bit. John gasps as he turns Flash onto his back and lifts his head slightly.

"Flash, Flash. Do you hear me buddy? Flash!"

Flash doesn't respond. He looks very emancipated. His breathing is very shallow. His face is very pale, almost ghostly white, as well as flushed. He is sweating and his body is shaking. His stomach is very sunken and his rib cage is poking out. Flash is even thinner then he was just less then an hour ago. His heart rate is still faster then a normal person, but not by much. John knows that Flash's heart rate is much faster then a normal person's, how much faster he doesn't know. Although John wants to respect his buddy's privacy, he raises Flash's mask just enough to look at his eyes, which are part sunken and part dark and puffy. He feels the young man's cheeks and forehead, which are quite hot. His insides are making terrible grunting noises, not of hunger but as if something's wrong with his system.

Resetting the mask to it's proper place, John stares at Flash. Tears are forming in the normally tough as steel Green Lantern. He hasn't been so emotionally in years. He feels as if he's looking at his dying kid brother, and he helped contribute to this. Why couldn't he realize how much Flash's friendship meant to him before it got so critical.

"Flash, please wake. I'm sorry buddy. I'm so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

John looks up and whispers a prayer; "God, I am so sorry for letting this happen. So sorry that I haven't been more understanding. Please do not let Flash die."

John pulls himself together. He must figure out how to keep Flash alive. First there was the matter of the mushroom poisoning. Normally, mushroom poisoning didn't take effect for a couple days, but with Flash's metabolism, it was already taking effect. Flash could probably survive a good amount of poisoning due to his metabolism, but John doesn't know how much poison Flash consumed nor how effective his metabolism could be, especially since it is now in starvation mode.

With no access to medical treatment, the only treatment John can provide is to induce vomiting. He lifts Flash up to a sitting position and sticks his fingers down the young man's throat. After a few failed attempts, John succeeds at getting Flash to vomit, but the vomit is all liquidity and thin, like thin clay. There is no traces of mushroom particles at all, but evidence that Flash had consumed some sand. This horrified John even more.

John picks up the emancipated speedster and takes him a little further inside the cave, just enough for adequate shelter but close enough to the entrance for plenty of light to shine in. If they were anywhere else in this barren land on their own, they might stand no chance at all. By some fortunate luck (though John doesn't believe in luck), Flash ended up next to a magma chamber. Not only is there instance shelter, but water tended to collect in chambers such as this. Water is the next thing John must find. Flash is clearly dehydrated, especially after the induced vomiting. Getting water into his system would also help flush the poison out better.

John pats down a place in the sand next to the wall, including a little pile for a pillow, hoping to make Flash more comfortable, and lays him down. Looking around the cave, John sees some tiny series of plants growing in and around the entrance, the kind which would need a water source to thieve. He kneels on the brittle ground, digs a little, and gently presses. Water flows right to the surface. John is so relieved! Carving soft rock into a cup, John fills it with water, walks back over to Flash, gently lifts up the head a little, pours the water down Flash's cotton dry throat, then repeats the process. He dose the over and over again a few dozen times. All the while, Flash remains unconscious and unresponsive. He might be in a coma, either hunger induced, poisoned induced, or both.

After what must have been an hour or two, Flash's mouth is getting moist again. John drinks some water as well. He is getting tired, but he can't rest now. After a few more drinks, Flash's vital signs have improved a little and the flush look on his face has lessen. He still feels a little warm, but not as warm as before, and the sweating has stopped. It looks as if the poison is flushing out of Flash's system.

Satisfied that Flash is out of immediate danger for now, John turns his focus on the much more diffcult tasks, finding food. Not just finding food, but finding enough to keep Flash alive. John doesn't know how much nutrients Flash needs just to stay afloat, much less regain consciousness. He only knows that it's massive amounts. There are some insects roaming around the cave, mostly spiders and scorpions, and others John has never seen, but these couldn't be enough to keep Flash alive. John starts looking under rocks and holes. He finds a 4 foot snake, a 2 foot lizard, and a few large radiants, killing them with sharp rocks and stones, the only weapons available.

John then remembers that he had knocked down some of those pterodactyl birds with rocks earlier. He decides to see if any of them were still lingering. He goes a little way from the cave entrance, not wanting to leave Flash alone for to long, and finds one bird dead on the ground and another one struggling. John kills the other bird and brings both back to the cave. John rustles up a fire and soon meat is cooking. John has to force feed Flash small chunks of meat by placing it in the back of his throat and inducing him to swallow. He also has Flash drink the brooth. This is a much slower place then Wally is used to, but John can't go any faster. Since his starved, sunken stomach has hardly felt food on it in over 3 days, probably equaled to several weeks to a normal person, John knows that he can't feed Flash to much to fast, but feeding him as fast as he could with a small piece of meat every minute or two probably equals the right kind of slow and steady pace for the scarlet speedster.

Every now and then, John talks to Flash' hoping for a response. Still, nothing, except for some gasps and groans.

John continues this pace for several hours, ignoring his own hunger in the process. Eventually the Lantern would have to intake some food himself to keep up his strength, just not now. He was long worn out, at one point he even collapsing while feeding Flash. The sun had been setting the last John knew. When he came to, it was dark and the fire was out. John has no idea how long he has been out, and ever second was critical for Flash. Resuming the feeding, the last of meat and broth is soon gone. There is just enough moonlight eliminating the cave for John to restart the fire. Although it not cold, Flash is shivering. This is due to his body not having enough energy to produce heat. John builds another fire right next to Flash and covers him with as much sand as possible to keep him warm. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to resuming hunting until morning, John is reduced to feeding Flash bugs and radiants that he can catch in the cave. Initially disgusted by this fact, John knew that bugs were actually a good source of protein and currently critically to Flash's survival.

Although John would work just as hard to keep any person alive, there was a much deeper need to keep Flash alive. John finally realized that keeping Flash alive was very personal to him as well. No matter how nasty John could be or how stupid and incompetent Flash usually was, he was always kind hearted, down to earth, and friendly. He always had their backs, or at least tried to. He was always willing to risk his life for them and for their enemies. He was never willing to leave anyone behind no matter what. He tried to be every ones best friend, but maybe a little more so to John and the rest of the league.

John didn't know why Flash was so kind to people who weren't kind in return. Maybe it was his child-like faith and trust. Maybe it was it his innocence. Maybe it was his heart. Whatever it is, John would like to know how he could feel that way just a little bit. Flash was like his perfect balance, his ying and yang, his oil and vinegar. They go together, but they don't mix. They drove each other insane, even angry, but they were each other's best friend, at least John thinks so. Maybe that was why Flash was in the league. While his speed was an assist, maybe it was Flash's character and heart that made him more essential to the league.

John also knows that Flash has a family back home. He has often mention his mom and a Grammy Flash, although he always refereed to the latter in past tense. He had mention an aunt and an uncle and a cousin or two, and someone whom he refers to as his sarcastic cousin. Flash claims to be keeping his identity secret and John finds it strange that he would often say his mom says this or his cousin did that, but he never gives personal details about them. That was one thing he was real careful about. While John really respects everyone's privacy, he's really wishing right now that he did know Flash's real name. In cause Flash didn't make it, which John knows will happen soon unless they can get out of this barren land, John would like to be able to inform is family of his fate.

Dawn finally breaks the horizon. John has been feeding Flash bugs and rodents non stop for hours. His vital signs have only slightly improved from yesterday. John has to find more food, but he doesn't know how long he can keep this up. Flash is still fading and John can't keep up with his monestrous metabolism. Using stones and rocks, John builds a wall around Flash and damps the fire slightly to protect him. John leaves the cave and spends the next 3 hours hunting, but all he can mange to get is a few small lizards and rodents. John himself is starting to weaken some and get a little dizzy, being that he hasn't eaten in nearly 24 hours and was on half-rations prior for two days, but he won't eat just yet.

John makes it back to the cave, exhausted to the point that he collapses next to Flash. It isn't long, however, that he is up again, cooking, and feeding. Soon, all this food is gone as well and he has seemly depleted the cave of any insects and rodents. John is to exhausted to do anymore hunting right now, and he's at a lost as to what to do. Flash's vitals are once again fainting, and John lets go of all his emotions. He really wishes that manana would rain down from heaven, like it did for the Israelites in the wilderness.

Just then, a loud crash is heard from a little further in the cave. Deciding to investigate, John makes a torch and wonders further into the cave. He finds a large stone laying on the ground, revealing a man size hole. John looks inside and he just can't believe what he sees. Inside this hole is dozens of jars filled with something. Pound closer inspection, it looks like the jars are filled with what looks like honey and jam.

**Reviews are really apperciated. Thanks.**


End file.
